Apenas Dez Dias
by DeNobrega
Summary: O casamento de Edward e Isabella Masen estava desmoronando feito um castelo de cartas em meio a uma ventania, agora à beira de um divórcio, ela só tem um último desejo: ter dez dias com ele.
1. Chapter 1

Título Original: SOLO DIEZ DÍAS

Autora: Aryam Shields Masen

Tradutora: DeNobrega

Beta: NaiRK

_Os personagens são propriedade de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a **Aryam Shields Masen** eeu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de __Stephenie Meyer, la historia pertenece a __**Aryam Shields Masen** yyo hago la traducción._

**Apenas dez dias...**

Prólogo

Conheci Edward Masen quando eu tinha oito anos, Emmett Cullen tinha puxado meu cabelo e Edward me defendeu, em agradecimento dividi meu sanduíche de peru em dois.

Emmett nunca mais se meteu comigo, Edward sempre roubava a metade do meu sanduíche, fomos melhores amigos até que eu completei dezesseis anos.

Eu gostava de arte e ele de medicina, logo pelo meu amor a ele renunciei à arte e estudei muito para me tornar uma boa médica, uma pediatra. Eu me apaixonei por Edward Masen aos poucos e desesperadamente e quando eu quis fazer ou falar algo, ele simplesmente me beijou apaixonadamente enquanto eu estava morrendo de vontade de ser o que ele queria e pensando no que ele queria.

Quatro anos depois nos casamos.

Hoje estávamos nos divorciando.

"Assina de uma maldita vez Bella!" Edward estava com raiva, mas além de sua raiva eu podia sentir o quão frustrante era isso tudo para ele.

Ele não queria isso...

Eu muito menos.

Então, por que diabos estávamos fazendo isso?

Edward passou a mão pelo cabelo, fazia isso com frequência, quando algo estava fora de seu controle, ele se levantou da cadeira no escritório de Aro, o advogado e amigo da família Masen, e foi admirar a vista espetacular do Fenway Park.

_**Fenway Park**__é um__estádio__de__baseball__localizado em__Boston__, __Massachusetts__(__EUA__). É a casa do time__Boston Red Sox__, da__MLB__._

"Isabella...", Aro disse em voz baixa, "Pequena é um grande acordo, Edward não vai lhe deixar desamparada, o apartamento e o carro serão seus e, além disso, ele lhe dará uma pens..."

"Não preciso de uma pensão", eu gritei cansada de tudo isso "Eu não preciso do carro ou do apartamento" olhei para cima e vi como Edward me dava às costas, seu corpo tenso e rígido olhando para o parque "Edward olhe para mim!" Ele não olhou "Eu preciso do garoto que me defendeu quando eu tinha oito anos", por mais que tivesse tentado manter a calma eu não consegui, minha voz acabou sendo cortada quando uma lágrima escorreu pelo meu rosto "Não posso assinar isso", soltei a caneta na mesa antes de pegar minha bolsa e sair dali, "A única coisa que eu preciso é Edward."

Entre lágrimas e tristeza dentro do elevador, eu não sei como cheguei ao térreo. Na verdade, eu nem me lembro como cheguei ao carro. Eu dirigi por horas pelas ruas movimentadas de Boston vendo tudo e nada ao mesmo tempo.

Meu celular vibrou varias vezes, enquanto o nome "Alice" aparecia na tela há dez minutos, mas eu não queria falar com ninguém nem mesmo com a minha melhor amiga.

Não queria falar ou ver ninguém, eu queria...

Não, eu precisava ficar sozinha.

Sumir ou talvez gritar? Sim! Gritar com ele e com o mundo. Por que diabos eu não me dei conta antes?

Tentei lembrar o momento exato em que meu casamento tinha começado a fracassar, o dia em que meu perfeito castelo de cartas tinha começado a desmoronar.

Mas eu não podia saber exatamente o que aconteceu com a gente.

Para muitos Edward e eu éramos o casal perfeito, ambos bons médicos, ambos comprometidos com a nossa paixão, ambos jovens e amorosos. Em quatro anos, conseguimos um bom trabalho, fazíamos parte dos _Médicos Sem Fronteiras_ e em algumas vezes apoiamos as brigadas da Cruz Vermelha. Tínhamos comprado um apartamento em Watertown, tínhamos uma vida confortável até dois anos atrás éramos felizes...

O que aconteceu conosco?

Parei o carro perto de Boston Common e sai do carro para ir até lá caminhando, não queria ir para casa e ficar deprimida porque ele tinha ido embora. Fazia apenas uma semana e foi como um vulcão que há tempo está adormecido, mas quando entra em erupção destrói tudo em seu caminho, desta vez a destruída era eu... Por que eu estava cega? Por que era boba? Não sei, uma semana, mas pareciam meses. Fiquei sentada em um banco com a cabeça completamente em branco. Quando voltei para o carro, tinha mais de dez chamadas não atendidas.

Nenhuma era de Edward.

Retornei para o meu caminho de casa e quando cheguei lá eu coloquei uma de suas camisas, uma das poucas que ele tinha deixado, o cheiro dela me confortava, era como se ele ainda estivesse aqui. Mas a verdade era uma só.

Ele não estava.

Suspirei pesadamente e fechei os olhos, eu tinha que dormir, ou pelo menos tentar, era a única maneira de esquecer tudo por um par de horas.

_N.T. Aryan gracias nena, por darme el honor de compartir con las brasileñas una história tan hermosa y que me ha encantado._

_Ainda não tenho um cronograma estipulado, tudo dependerá de vocês._

_Espero que tenham gostado._

_**NaiRK **obrigada por abraçar mais uma comigo._

_Nos vemos em breve!_

_Beijinhos, _

_Dé_


	2. Chapter 2

**Apenas Dez Dias**

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a **Aryam Shields Masen** e eu faço a tradução.

Los personajes son propiedadde Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a **Aryam Shields Masen** y yo solo hago la traducción

Apenas Dez Dias...

CAPÍTULO 1

Acordei na manhã seguinte com uma enorme dor de cabeça.

Quantas vezes eu tinha acordado sozinha?

Quantas vezes eu havia acordado sem ele em casa?

Olhei para o relógio sobre o criado mudo, eram apenas sete horas e meu turno não começava antes das nove. Finalmente, depois de quase seis meses eu tinha um turno antes das seis da tarde e depois das cinco da manhã. Passei a mão pelo meu cabelo e levantei o meu olhar dando de cara com a foto do nosso casamento, nós éramos tão jovens e estávamos tão cheios de ilusões, meus olhos lacrimejavam e eu queria chorar novamente, mas o toque do meu celular me serviu de distração.

Observei a tela acender por várias vezes, enquanto aparecia o nome de Aro nela até que deixou de tocar.

Saí da cama e corri para o banheiro, eu não podia continuar me atormentando. Tomei banho e cheguei à porta justo quando o telefone do apartamento começou a tocar, minha mão congelou na maçaneta enquanto ouvia o toque do telefone, até que ele caiu na secretaria eletrônica e, em seguida, ouvi a suave voz de Aro.

"Isabella, minha filha eu te amei desde o primeiro momento em que o meu sobrinho colocou os olhos em você, você é muito jovem, mas, sobretudo, você é inteligente, por isso faço um apelo à sua inteligência, Bella, Edward quer ser justo com você, aceite o que ele está dando a você e assine o divórcio..."

Eu não pude continuar ouvindo, meu peito doía e era como se eu estivesse me afogando, embora nada me impedisse de respirar. Saí do apartamento sem me preocupar em ouvir o resto da mensagem que Aro tinha para mim. Fechei os olhos com força quando entrei no elevador.

Eu queria fugir.

Nosso fim começou há três anos, quando Edward ganhou um posto no Hospital Geral de Massachusetts, ambos tínhamos terminado a nossa graduação em Nova York, tínhamos empregos estáveis e amigos. Seis meses depois do nosso casamento quisemos ajudar e fomos selecionados pela organização dos Médicos Sem Fronteiras para fazer parte de sua campanha social, quando Edward recebeu esse posto fazia pouco tempo que havíamos voltado da nossa jornada junto ao MSF. Não nos faltava nada. Ver seu rosto animado com a possibilidade de voltar para onde seus pais e os nossos velhos amigos estavam era a minha felicidade, eu não poderia simplesmente dizer a ele que haviam me proposto para cuidar da nova ala pediátrica, e simplesmente perguntei.

"Quando é que começaremos a empacotar as coisas?"

Eu acho que essa foi uma das poucas noites que Edward e eu fizemos amor consciente, nos entregando de corpo e alma, sussurrando palavras de amor entre beijos e carícias.

Fizemos amor lento, rude e selvagem, em seguida, nos unimos em comunhão de corpo, alma e entrega. Amava fazer amor com ele.

Voltamos para Massachusetts, não seria tão ruim nossos pais ainda moravam ali, nós tínhamos nos conhecido ali. Tudo seria perfeito. Não demorou muito para eu encontrar um emprego no Boston Children's Hospital.

Tudo estava muito bem até que nossos turnos se descontrolaram um ano depois quando a Cruz Vermelha me convocou para uma brigada na África para ajudar as crianças desabrigadas da guerra no Congo. Brigada pela qual eu havia implorado para participar, que duraria cerca de seis meses, sabendo muito bem que a minha vida estava em perigo.

Esse foi o nosso ponto de rompimento, Edward ficou com raiva quando eu contei que haviam me selecionado, depois de viajar com os MSF tínhamos concordado em não nos separarmos novamente e não faríamos parte de brigadas e equipes internacionais, já que tínhamos ficado separados seis meses com os Médicos Sem Fronteiras, ele em Gaza e eu na América do Sul. Mas isso era importante para mim. Todos os dias milhares de crianças morriam na África e no mundo, devido à falta de serviços médicos.

Escutei a campainha do elevador tocar e enxuguei minhas lágrimas lembrando daquela primeira briga como casados. Fui até meu carro e dirigi lentamente para o hospital.

Passei a manhã toda em consulta e mentalmente agradeci por ter estado ocupada, já que isso me mantinha longe dos problemas pessoais, Edward tinha me ligado algumas vezes, mas deixei todas irem direto para a caixa de mensagem.

Eu não queria o divórcio, eu o amava.

Eu estava terminando de preencher alguns prontuários quando a porta do meu consultório foi aberta sem aviso e por ela entrou Alice.

"Isabella Masen", levantei a cabeça para vê-la. Eu conheci Alice através de Jasper, um colega de Edward, logo depois de chegar a Boston. Eles eram do Texas e estavam casados há três anos e tinham um menino de dois, em algumas ocasiões, quando nós tínhamos uma pausa do trabalho, íamos à casa de Jasper para seus churrascos Texanos. Entre carnes e cervejas eles brincavam dizendo que deveríamos ter uma filha logo para ela se casar com Nikky.

"Oi Alice, eu tenho um dia bastante ocupado e não tenho tempo para sair do hospital..."

"Não, você pode estar muito ocupada, ou o que você quiser, mas você deve sair e comer alguma coisa. Eu vim por isso. Então, pegue suas coisas e vamos, temos uma reserva no Downtown e você sabe o quanto é difícil conseguir uma reservar lá". Eu fechei a pasta de prontuários e saí com Alice, eu sabia que ela não sairia daqui até me levar com ela, eu decidi deixar que ela me arrastasse.

Durante o caminho de carro até o restaurante Alice tagarelou sem parar sobre Nick, algo que agradeci, já que eu não tinha vontade de falar.

Um garçom nos levou para a nossa mesa e entregou o cardápio, pedimos rapidamente e logo que ele se retirou, um silêncio pairou sobre a mesa... até que Alice falou:

"Bells não precisa se fazer de forte comigo", ela pegou minha mão em sinal de apoio "Jazz me contou que ontem vocês tiveram uma audiência."

"Alice eu não quero falar sobre isso", minha voz falhou "Por favor."

"Baby... Não tocar no assunto, não significa que não está acontecendo. Bells eu sou sua amiga, se você precisa desabafar estou aqui."

Eu dava graças a Deus por ela, eu poderia quebrar e não me sentiria julgada por isso.

"É tão injusto, Alice. Ele acha eu ficarei bem se me deixar o apartamento, o carro e tem mais, ele pensa em me dar uma pensão. Como se eu não pudesse me manter!" O tom da minha voz se alterou um pouco e vários clientes nos olharam.

"Bells..." Eu vi nos olhos dela o que eu não queria ver em ninguém, dó. Felizmente a nossa comida chegou e não tocamos mais no assunto.

Alice insistiu para eu pedir brownie com sorvete de baunilha para melhorar meu animo e estava contando que Nick tinha feito seu primeiro desenho com três cores diferentes, quando eu olhei para a entrada do restaurante e o vi.

Nem mesmo uma bola de demolição poderia bater em mim tão forte quanto eu ver o meu Edward com outra mulher. Ele ria enquanto ela tocava em seu braço. Há quanto tempo ele não ria comigo? Nossos olhos se encontraram e ele baixou a cabeça, pegou na mão de sua acompanhante e saiu dali, como se tivesse visto o próprio diabo.

Eu quebrei... Completamente, Alice me levou para casa e ligou para o hospital para pedir uma folga. Dois dias se passaram e deste jeito eu ficaria desempregada e teria que aceitar a pensão de Edward.

Fechei os olhos sem poder fazer nada. Eu não gostava de beber, uma vez disse a Edward que beber ameaçava nossa ética profissional e ter esse mini-bar em nosso apartamento, ele começou a riu antes de me beijar.

Mas eu precisava esquecer e encontrar conforto em algo. No mesmo instante que Alice saiu, eu fui para o bar e peguei a primeira garrafa que vi e descobri que não precisava de uma bebida, mas sim de uma garrafa. Caminhei até a varanda, o céu estava escuro e as estrelas diminuíam ao longo das luzes da cidade. Levei a garrafa até minha boca e tomei o primeiro

gole sentindo o líquido amargo descer pela minha garganta, justo quando a porta do apartamento se abriu. Alguns segundos depois eu pude escutar os passos do único homem que eu amei em toda minha vida.

"Precisamos conversar Isabella."

'Isabella' e não Bella...

* * *

_N/T. Oi meninas!_

_Voltei e com o coração na mão com essa situação._

_Deixem-me saber o que vocês estão achando._

_Vou deixar beijinhos especiais para as meninas que comentaram ontem:_

_**Luana**, **karencsilva** (Kah minha amiga! O fds está chegando! uhuuu!), **Brenda SS**, **MorenaMarina** (Segurei meus dedos ontem para não postar mais um como você pediu, mas hoje ele está postado com todo carinho), **Michelle Ribeiro** (minha nova leitora mega ansiosa haha), **lolita-san**, **Nanda Soares**, para a minha amiga lindissíma **Lelê** que está acompanhando, para minha beta e amiga **NaiRK** e para todos que dedicaram um tempinho de suas vidas passando aqui para ler e favoritar._

_Obrigada!_

_Nos vemos na próxima semana._

_Beijinhos,_

_Dê._


	3. Chapter 3

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a **Aryam Shields Masen** e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedadde Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a **Aryam Shields Masen** y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

CAPÍTULO 2

Durante vários segundos ficamos nos olhando, Edward estava com o cabelo molhado, estava vestido casualmente, com uma camisa de manga longa preta e calças cáqui.

Ele estava aqui e ao mesmo tempo muito longe, eu queria atravessar a sala, encurtar os passos que nos separavam e dizer a ele que nunca mais saísse. Mas a única coisa que eu podia fazer era levantar a garrafa e tomar mais um gole.

Fazia sete dias que Edward tinha ido embora.

Dias? Não, Edward tinha me abandonado há muitos meses, faz mais de oito meses desde que fizemos amor, um pouco mais de um ano não fazíamos nada juntos. Duas máquinas perfeitas vivendo em um apartamento.

Levantar, tomar café e ir trabalhar.

Beijos na testa substituíram os beijos na boca, os 'bom dia amor' já não levavam a última palavra, os abraços fizeram suas malas e partiram, e os 'eu te amo'... Os "eu te amo" pularam pela janela. Então, eu queria dizer... eu queria dizer. "Não façamos isso Edward, eu ainda te amo." Mas eu me lembrei de seu olhar para a morena no restaurante, a maneira fria que eu havia me tornado "Isabella" e a fúria ontem de manhã, quando ele me pediu para assinar os malditos papéis.

Senti meus olhos encherem de lágrimas, valia a pena? Serviria para alguma eu chorar ou dizer 'eu te amo' quando ele já estava com alguém?

"O que você está fazendo?" Ele disse quando levei a garrafa à boca.

"O que você está fazendo?" Eu respondi tomando mais um gole mais.

"Desde quando você bebe?" Ele perguntou, dando dois passos com os olhos na garrafa.

Eu quero que ele olhe pra mim!

"Desde quando você está com ela?" Eu perguntei, me distanciando dois passos para fugir da proximidade, de seu cheiro, fugindo dele e da dor que ele me causava

"Foda-se Isabella! Não me responda com outra maldita pergunta e responda a minha pergunta.

"O que eu estou fazendo? Bem, eu acho que é óbvio que estou bebendo", eu ergui a garrafa para enfatizar o meu ponto "Desde quando eu bebo? Não sei se você sabe...", eu caminhei em direção ao sofá mostarda que ele havia insistido que comprássemos, por que daria cor à sala. Eu me sentei nele, cruzei as pernas e tomei mais um gole "Mas meu marido saiu de casa há sete dias só por que eu lhe disse que faria um turno dobrado. Há três dias, ele me enviou os papéis de divórcio, ontem tivemos nossa primeira conciliação e hoje eu o vi de braços dados com uma mulher... Você acha que eu não tenho motivos suficientes para beber?"

"Tudo isso é pela Renata!"

"Oh a fofurinha tem nome", eu respondi bebendo mais um gole_. Aguente Bella, não entre em colapso, ele vai embora e você poderá chorar, seja forte garota'_

"Renata não é uma fofurinha!"

"Bem, esta é a minha casa!" Eu disse, deixando cair bruscamente à garrafa, que ficou em mil pedaços no piso "É a minha casa, não é? Você foi tão gentil comigo a ponto de me deixar a casa para se livrar disso, para se livrar de mim." Eu me abracei. Não queria brigar ou discutir, não queria ser patética, mas doía. Doía meu peito, minha garganta, era como se alguma coisa dentro de mim tivesse explodido e agora estava vazio.

Sentei-me no sofá novamente e puxei minhas pernas, enterrando minha cabeça sobre os joelhos, abrigando a mim mesma, enquanto eu deixava as lágrimas rolarem pelo meu rosto "Vá embora Edward", eu supliquei com a voz abafada, "Por favor, vá.".

O silêncio inundou o apartamento, se não fosse por sentir a presença dele, teria jurado que estava sozinha. Senti o lugar ao meu lado no sofá afundar e, em seguida, seus braços me rodearam "Renata é apenas um colega de trabalho", ele disse com voz suave. "Eu não pedi o divórcio por causa dela... e nem por nenhuma outra Bella."

"Você não tem que me dar explicações...", eu sussurrei "Mas eu vi algo em seus olhos Edward, que eu não via há muito tempo."

"Eu gosto dela...", ele disse e eu tremi. "Ela é muito bonita e engraçada...", ele respirou fundo "Ela é cardiologista, gosta de crianças." Eu tive vontade de dizer 'Eu sou pediatra eu gosto de crianças', por isso me especializei em pediatra e por que você sempre disse que ficaria louco se uma criança sua ficasse doente. No entanto, eu não disse nada apenas sorvi meu nariz. "Nós já não funcionamos mais, seus turnos, os meus... Eu nem sequer me lembro de quando foi a última vez que fizemos amor ou quando foi a última refeição que compartilhamos. Você foi para a porra brigada e..." Silêncio... Somente o silêncio, "Você me deixou e eu te disse para não ir e, em seguida, você começou a dobrar seus turnos. Você realmente acha que esse casamento pode seguir assim? Eu vou acabar te odiando, por que nunca temos tempo para o outro. Eu estou cansado de comer pizza, por que nunca tem jantar, cansado de dormir sozinho, por que cinco dos sete dias você tem turno a noite... E sim, eu sei que eu também sou muito culpado, por que eu trabalho como um louco e talvez se reduzíssemos nossos turnos, poderíamos fazer alguma coisa sobre isso...", por um segundo eu me senti esperançosa, "Mas agora já é tarde Bella... é muito tarde para nós, eu nem sei o que sinto por você. A única coisa que eu não quero é te machucar", mas você está me machucando, "Por isso antes de fazer qualquer coisa que realmente não possa ser reparado, eu te imploro que assine os papéis e que voltemos a sermos amigos como éramos antes."

"Como você pode fingir que somos amigos depois disso Edward?", Eu disse com a voz embargada "Você não sabe o que você sente por mim Edward, mas eu sei o que sinto por você e você sabe o que eu sinto."

"Bella, por. favor, não..."

"Meu sentimento é o mesmo desde quando eu desisti de estudar artes e fui para a faculdade de medicina, o mesmo que sentia quando você disse que deixaríamos Nova York, onde tínhamos bons empregos e bons amigos e nos mudamos para Boston, eu sinto o mesmo que sentia no dia em que você disse que odiava carne e eu virei vegetariana."

"Não continue Isabella", ele disse voltando a me chamar de Isabella e levantando um muro entre nós. "Eu não te pedi que fizesse todas essas coisas, você fez porque quis, eu poderia ter rejeitado..."

"Você rejeitaria a oferta da sua vida Edward? Me diz, você rejeitaria?"

"Eu não sei Bella", ele beliscou a ponte de seu nariz, "Eu não sei o que faria, eu pensei que meus sonhos fossem os seus também."

"Ironicamente também pensava assim, quando te contei da África."

"Isso era algo completamente diferente!" Ele disse levantando a voz.

"Era a mesma coisa", eu gritei de volta.

"Viu o que eu te disse Isabella? Não podemos falar sem gritar, você não pode conversar sem brigar, eu sei que dói, sei que você está me odiando, mas, por favor, assine os papéis e vamos tentar retomar nossa amizade. Vou deixar isto aqui.", eu não tinha visto o envelope que descansava na mesa de centro.

Nesse momento eu não sei o que me deu. Eu havia duvidado que a história do vídeo que Angela a enfermeira chefe havia enviado ao grupo da clínica no _**Whats App**_, fosse real, mas eu precisava me agarrar a qualquer esperança, assim que eu simplesmente disse "Me dê dez dias."

"O Quê? Dez dias?"

"Sim, apenas me dê dez dias Edward, se é verdade que não tem ninguém em sua vida, se você realmente não quer que eu assine esses papéis, porque há uma terceira pessoa entre nós, me dê esses dez dias."

"Bella eu não vou voltar. Não..."

"Edward, eu não estou pedindo que você volte."

"Por que você quer dez dias? Só assine e pronto Bella, eu não quero levar isso para o tribunal."

"Me dê apenas os dez dias Edward, isso é tudo o que eu estou pedindo, depois eu assino, vendemos o apartamento e dividimos os lucro em partes iguais Edward, eu fui sua esposa por quatro anos", eu disse limpando meu nariz e me levantei indo até ele, "Você não acha que eu mereço dez dias?"

"Eu não sei o que você está tentando fazer.", ele disse e agarrou a ponte de seu nariz. "Ok... Apenas dez dias."

"Eu vou te ligar, direi onde nos encontraremos e você deve ir. Edward se você perder um dia, eu não assino e levaremos isto até o fim... Eu só peço isso, apenas dez dias." Edward assentiu se aproximou de mim, deixando seus lábios na minha testa por alguns segundos. Eu me senti completa e viva novamente. Só me restavam apenas dez dias e eu faria qualquer coisa para ele ficar comigo.

Qualquer coisa...

* * *

**N/T Edward está irredutível em sua decisão.**

**Será que Bella irá conseguir? E a ´_fofurinha_´? Tem alguém querendo matar essa tal Renata?**

**o/ hahaha**

**Quero saber as opiniões de vocês.**

**Até quinta!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Dé**

**P.S. Quem quiser ver o video que a Bella recebeu no grupo, é só procurar no YOUTUBE por 'ABRAZOS' ou youtube com / watch ? v = 8 (Lembrem-se de tirar os espaços do link)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a **Aryam Shields Masen** e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedadde Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a **Aryam Shields Masen** y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

PRIMEIRO DIA

_Mamãe me fazia tranças e me obrigava a usar vestidos, eu já tinha oito anos e não queria mais usar mais essas coisas, as calças eram mais confortáveis, Jessica usava calça e estava feliz... Emmett sempre puxa minhas tranças e diz que eu sou tonta._

_Eu me visto como tonta. Eu tenho oito anos!_

_Não posso me defender, sou magra e Emm é gord valentão da escola, além disso, eu sou menina e ele é um menino. Tomara que ele não puxe meu cabelo._

_Eu quero voltar para a Flórida, mas Phil está jogando no time daqui, mamãe diz que deve acompanhá-lo... Eu odeio Boston._

"_Isabella, você vai se atrasar para a reunião com as meninas do clube de escoteiros", minha mãe gritou da escada._

_Fechei meu diário e o coloquei debaixo da minha cama. Hoje falaríamos sobre a venda anual de biscoitos, queria ganhar a medalha da RosalieeuvendomaisquetodomundoCullen. Desci as escadas pulando os degraus de dois em dois até chegar a minha mãe. Ela ajeitou minhas tranças e sorriu para mim, "Eu sei que você prefere as calças, mas você é uma menina, meu amor, temos que ser lindas e sedutoras. Alem disso, você não quer ficar menos bonita do que Rosalie", eu neguei com a cabeça "Depois da reunião te levarei para tomar sorvete", ela me deu meu lanche e saímos de casa._

"_Mamãe você pode pedir à comandante Green que não deixe Emmett puxar minhas tranças?", eu virei à cabeça e ela assentiu "Olha mamãe!", eu apontei para casa do Sr. Arthur. O Sr. Arthur e sua esposa compravam os biscoitos das meninas exploradoras, espero que os novos proprietários comprem os meus biscoitos._

"_Venha, vamos nos apresentar."_

"_Mas mãe...", eu tentei me rebelar, mas ninguém podia fazer isso com a mamãe, ela já estava me arrastando para a casa do Sr. Arthur._

_Estávamos prestes a chegar quando ouvimos o barulho como se alguma coisa estivesse quebrando._

"_Edward Anthony Masen!", gritou uma senhora jovem e muito bonita "Menino endiabrado, o que vamos dizer ao seu pai?", eu tentei olhar para quem estava repreendendo e minha mãe tossiu para nós fazer notar "Ohh... perdão."_

"_Tudo bem, estávamos passando e vimos que são novos, e minha pequena e eu viemos para dizer que estamos aqui para o que precisarem. Moramos ali", mamãe disse e apontou para nossa casa, uma das mais belas de East Boston. "Meu nome é Renée". Mamãe estendeu a mão._

"_Esmeralda, você pode me chamar de Esme e esta menina doce é..."_

"_Eu sou Isabella, mas você pode me chamar de Bella", eu sorri, estendendo a minha mão. A senhora Esme tinha os olhos verdes e seu cabelo era vermelho, ela era muito bonita e vestia calça e uma camisa solta. Ouvimos outro acidente na casa e ela se virou._

"_Edward Masen, saia agora! Deus meu filho acha que pode destruir a casa, ele está um pouco chateado pela mudança, mas o meu marido foi transferido."_

"_Nós também nos mudamos há pouco tempo."_

"_Eu quero ir para Seattle!", gritaram da entrada, e eu levantei meus olhos para ver de onde vinha aquela voz e, então, eu o vi._

** *** ADD *********

Faz muito tempo que eu não vinha para este lado de Boston, meus pais agora viviam em Nova Jersey e os Cullen se mudaram para Hyde Park. Estacionei o carro bem em frente da minha antiga casa em Maverick e saí verificando meu celular. Eu tinha ligado para Edward bem em seu período de pausa. Jasper, ou melhor, Alice havia me ajudado a descobrir as pausas de Edward. Ainda que estivéssemos muito longe do hospital, você poderia vir e retornar com tempo de sobra.

Eu não tinha mais mensagens, a não ser a de Edward dizendo que chegaria um pouco tarde. Não tinha sido fácil convencer meu chefe Peter para que minhas pausas coincidissem com as de Edward, mas elas seriam por apenas dez dias, tirei um snickers da minha bolsa, justo quando a Mercedes preta de Edward estacionava logo atrás do meu Bentley.

_**Snickers:**__é uma barra de__chocolate__feita pela__Mars__. Consiste em__torrone__(nougat) de__manteiga de amendoim__, __coberto com__caramelo__ e__com chocolate ao leite. Ele também é o chocolate mais vendido de todos os tempos._

"Já estou aqui, o que você precisa me mostrar?", ele estava sendo distante e frio, então eu comecei a andar.

Eu olhei para trás para ver se ele me seguia, mas ao invés disso ele me olhava como se eu fosse louca, "Edward, você prometeu que não perguntaria nada, só me segue, tudo bem?"

"Está bem, eu não tenho muito tempo Isabella, então faça isso rápido." Isabella, quem diria que um dia eu ouviria o meu nome sair tão frio de sua boca. Respirei profundamente, caminhei até a casa em que ele morava e parei na porta de entrada.

"Minha antiga casa?", ele perguntou confuso.

"Aqui eu te vi pela primeira vez..."

"Isabella ..."

"Apenas dez dias Edward e você terá sua maldita assinatura", não olhei para ele, eu não conseguia. "Quando eu te vi, sabe o que eu pensei?" Ele não respondeu "Eu pensei 'que olhos lindos... Ele é o menino mais lindo que eu já vi', acho até que corei... Eu não queria mais ir aos estúpidos escoteiros, eu só queria me sentar e te olhar. Você estava com raiva e com o cabelo bagunçado, me lembrou muito ao Simba. Você era como um gatinho mal-humorado e você não queria ...

"Chega!", Edward me interrompeu " Isso é uma estupidez. O que você quer com isso?"

"Sem perguntas. Nós temos um acordo."

"Quando você fica assim, eu me pergunto por que diabos eu me casei com você".

_Me magoe o quanto você quiser Edward. _

Eu o vi bater a com a mão aberta em sua testa, enquanto sussurrava alguma coisa. "Me desculpe, hoje não foi o meu melhor dia, eu perdi um paciente", ele respirou fundo, "Estou cansado mentalmente exausto e ainda devo retornar ao hospital. Eu tenho que ir."

Eu senti que ele estava se afastando, "Edward?" Ele girou, "Você pode me dar um abraço?"

"Isabella ..."

"Por favor". Vacilante ele se aproximou e me rodeou com seu braços. Eu queria enterrar minha cabeça em seu peito, apertar seu corpo pela cintura e aproximar seu corpo ao meu, pedir a ele que não fosse, mas eu não fiz nada disso. O abraço foi rude e rápido.

"Acho que nos veremos amanhã, tenha um bom dia." Ele beijou minha testa e eu fiquei em pé ali, vendo seu andar desajeitado até que ele entrou em seu carro. Nem mesmo uma única vez ela se virou para me olhar.

Mentalmente eu me perguntei se poderia estar com ele esses dez dias, sem parecer uma esposa humilhada e digna de pena. Não vou mentir, eu quero Edward de volta, mas se entre nós está tudo terminado, nós poderíamos fechar essa etapa, com as nossas mais bonitas memórias. Será que eu conseguiria sem me destruir no caminho?

_Eu sou forte, eu posso fazer isso ._

* * *

_**N/T Me dói tanto ver a Bella implorando por um abraço e lutando por alguém que a menospreza.**_

_**Espero que Edward se arrependa enquanto há tempo, por que ele merece umas boas porradas.**_

_**Obrigada pelos rw. Li e amei todos.**_

_**Lelê minha amiga que foi no Twitter me lembrar que hoje é dia de ADD hahaha um beijo e um brigadeiro para você ;)**_

_**Obrigada a minha amiga e beta NaiRk, que está comigo nas alegrias da vida e no sofrimento da Bella em ADD.**_

_**Nos vemos na terça?**_

_**Beijinhos,**_

_**Dé**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a **Aryam Shields Masen** e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a **Aryam Shields Masen** y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

Segundo Dia

"_Você está com fome?" Eu perguntei abrindo minha lancheira, minha mãe sempre preparava meu lanche como se eu fosse ao colégio, mas eu gostava de poder sentar na grama sob a árvore e comer enquanto via as aves._

"_Sim" Coloquei minha mão em sua testa, Emmett o menino grandalhão do grupo de escoteiros o empurrou e formou um galo._

"_Sua cabeça está doendo?" Ele negou._

"_A sua está?" Foi a minha vez de negar._

"_Suas tranças estão tortas" Ele riu enquanto eu partia meu sanduíche._

_"Não ria..." Eu franzi a testa querendo parecer irritada "Você já gosta de Boston?" eu perguntei estendendo a metade do meu sanduíche._

"_Como você sabe que eu não gosto de Boston?" Aceitou a metade do sanduíche enfiando tudo na boca e mastigando ruidosamente._

_Fiquei observando-o por alguns segundos e não porque ele era um menino bonito, ele tinha engolido todo o sanduiche sem engasgar. Uma vez eu tentei com Phil e minha garganta ficou dolorida. "No dia em que vocês se mudaram, eu fui até sua casa com a minha mãe. Quer suco?" Ele assentiu com a cabeça, e seu cabelo bagunçado em sua testa como havia visto em alguns dias desta semana, parecia que nunca era penteado._

"_Ahhh..." Ele devolveu minha caixa de suco "Ainda odeio. Gostaria de voltar para Seattle, lá estão Seth, Jake e Embry."_

"_E quem são eles?" Eu pergunte mordendo meu sanduíche._

"_Eles são os melhores amigos do mundo, jogamos futebol, fazemos guerrinha de almofadas, brincamos de salvar o mundo e acampamos em nossos sacos de dormir no quintal. Lá não é como aqui, que só vendemos biscoitos."_

"_Com a venda dos biscoitos podemos ir ao acampamento de final de ano, eu também não gostava de Boston, mas faz três meses que estamos aqui"_

"_Onde vocês viviam antes?" Edward se sentou ao meu lado na árvore, antes ele estava na minha frente._

"_Na Florida"_

"_Na Florida não é sempre ensolarado?" Eu assenti "Você parece amiga de Gasper, o fantasminha. Seu pai também te obrigou a morar aqui?"_

"_Phil não é o meu pai, é o namorado da minha mãe, mas eu o amo. Meu pai era um policial e morreu quando eu ainda era um bebê."_

"_Você acha que sua mãe chegará logo? Estou entediado de ficar aqui." Ele se levantou e acertou uma pedra imaginária._

"_Você pode ir. Minha mãe está comprando algumas coisas para o curso de cerâmica que ela participa e passará por mim a qualquer momento."_

"_Eu não quero deixá-la sozinha e esse grandalhão vir lhe perturbar novamente."_

"_Eu acho que você lhe deu uma lição com seu estilingue, ele saiu chorando como um bebê." Eu respondi rindo._

"_Você acha?" Eu concordei "Então eu vou indo..." Ele começou a andar, se virou e caminhou em minha direção novamente "Ei, qual é o seu nome?"_

"_Isabella, mas você pode me chamar de Bella."_

"_Ok! Bella é legal, Isabella é muito velho. Eu sou Edward. Se precisar de mim é só chamar."_

"_Tudo bem" Ele estava indo novamente "Edward!" Ele se virou "Logo você vai gostar de Boston. Logo fará novos amigos" Ele deu de ombros e se foi. Eu fiquei alguns segundos observando ele se afastar, caminhando como se seu corpo pesasse. Sua pele era branca, seus olhos verdes e os cabelos bronze. Nesse dia ele vestia jeans e uma camisa branca com mangas azuis._

_Eu esperava ser amiga dele, afinal eu também não tinha amigos aqui._

***ADD***

Eu realmente tive um dia terrível. Amo trabalhar com crianças, mas quando se trata de ossos quebrados ou desalinhados, não. Hoje fiz plantão na emergência e eu estava realmente cansada, meu turno terminou as cinco e imediatamente liguei para Edward. Ele atendeu bem grosso, como se eu tivesse interrompido algo importante. Mesmo assim ele concordou em me encontrar onde havíamos combinado.

"Novamente em East Boston? Você sabe que eu estou cansado para dirigir até lá."

"Apenas dez dias" Eu o lembrei.

"Eu estarei lá Isabella. Espero que no final você cumpra sua parte."

"Eu cumprirei. Assinarei ao findar os dez dias."

Desci do Bentley tomando meu café, eu estava perto do lugar que precisávamos chegar. Caminhei um par de quilômetros, até me sentar no gramado em frente à costa, viemos aqui com a senhora e o Sr. Green, os coordenadores dos escoteiros de East Boston.

Harborwalk era bonito, não só pelo porto, mas também pelas áreas verdes e a paz no ar que se respira. Aos domingos Phil insistia em vir aqui e uma vez por mês a reunião dos escoteiros era aqui.

Meu celular começou a vibrar e eu observei por um segundo a foto de Edward na minha tela, tinha tirado há muito tempo, em um domingo que ambos estávamos de folga. Seu cabelo estava bagunçado, porque havíamos... Essa foi a última vez. O celular parou de tocar e começou a vibrar novamente. "HarborWalk, em frente a costa."

"Há muitos lugares em frente à costa Isabella", ele respondeu irritado.

"Eu estarei mais perto do que você imagina", ele desligou, porque suas atitudes estavam muito frias e distantes.

Tomei um gole do meu café enquanto olhava a água calma, na minha frente pessoas iam e vinha, a maioria turista. Fechei os olhos, tentando encontrar força em mim mesma, eu devo ser forte... muito forte. Eu vi Edward ao longe, estaca com um casaco preto e observei seu caminhar. Magro e sem agilidade, ele não tinha me visto, assim que quando ele estava perto foquei meu olhar novamente na água.

Ele não disse nada, chegou, sentou-se ao meu lado na grama e durante alguns minutos o silêncio predominou.

"Aqui foi onde conversamos pela primeira vez. Você se lembra?" Eu disse ainda sem olhar para ele. "Eu tinha te visto um par de semanas antes, mas naquele dia você estava tão irritado que não queria falar com ninguém, apenas voltar para Seattle." Edward não disse nada e por isso eu continuei "Emm puxou meu cabelo como sempre fazia e você me defendeu, apesar de ter sido empurrado", eu sorri "Você ficou com um grande galo na testa e naquele dia eu te dei metade do meu sanduíche, minha amizade e meu coração."

"Isabella..."

"Deixe-me continuar Edward". Pelo canto dos meus olhos, eu vi como ele negava com a cabeça, mas não disse nada. "Você ficou comigo, apesar de querer ir. Você foi, voltou e sentou-se aqui, de frente para a água até que a minha mãe chegou. Nós compramos sorvete e eu disse que você era o meu herói. Por que você era Edward e eu..." Ele se levantou ."Aonde você vai?"

"Isabella, não sei que raios você está planejando. Eu não tenho nem ideia do que diabos você quer." Ele ficou de frente "Estou tentando fazer isso da forma menos traumática para nós, para você. Mas você não está facilitando. Você não tem que fazer isso, eu estive aqui, eu vivi isso. E eu..."

"Você quer que eu assine o divórcio." Eu respondi sem olhar para cima.

"Essa é uma pergunta retórica? Você sabe o que eu quero."

"Me dê os meus dez dias..."

"Isso é uma completa estupidez!" Ele gritou, atraindo os olhares de varias pessoas. "Faça o que você quiser, eu vou te dar a porra dos seus dez dias, agora eu tenho que ir, eu recebi um convite para jantar." Eu tentei fazer que a dor ao ouvir suas palavras, não refletisse no meu rosto.

"Tudo bem..." Eu concordei levantando com um nó na garganta. "Você me dá um abraço antes de ir?" Ele suspirou profundamente e observou o crepúsculo antes de me puxar em seus braços. Desta vez eu pude ficar entre eles por mais tempo, pude sentir sua essência e memorizar seu aroma. Eu o apertei forte sem chorar,

_Não seja patética... Não seja patética... Não seja patética._

Ele deixou seus braços ao lado de seu corpo, mas me deixou abraça-lo um pouco mais. "Isabella, eu tenho que ir." Sua voz tinha um tom estranho. Mas eu não consegui identificar. Eu o soltei lentamente. Ele me deu um beijo na testa. "Nos vemos amanhã", eu assenti.

Eu coloquei minhas mãos em meus bolsos, enquanto via ele se afastar... "Edward!", eu gritei e ele se virou "A última vez que jantamos juntos foi em abril do ano passado, antes de eu ir para a África e a última vez que...", olhei para ver se não havia ninguém por perto e me aproximei dele "A última vez que fizemos amor, foi no dia do seu aniversário." Passei ao lado dele, coloquei minhas mãos nos bolsos e me afastei.

Isto não se trata em eu me humilhar ou forçá-lo a voltar. Se trata dele lembrar o que nos uniu.

* * *

**N/T Edward é um otário!**

**Semana passada alguém me perguntou nos rw se eu tenho a intenção de pegar mais autorizações e eu esqueci de responder. Eu tenho sim e inclusive já tenho mais duas autorizações. **

**Espero que vocês tenham gostado do capítulo de hoje.**

**Nos vemos amanhã?**

**Beijinhos, **

**Dé**

**P.S Um beijo enorme para a minha beta NaiRK que sofre e odeia esse Edward junto comigo. Obrigada pelo sacrifício!**


	6. Chapter 6

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

Terceiro Dia

_Os Masen deixaram East Boston, quando Edward tinha doze anos, seu pai tinha sido novamente transferido e por isso eu me recordo que Edward ficou muito irritado. Ele esperneou e chutou dizendo o quão cansado estava de se mudar e abandonar os amigos, cansado, porque parecia um nômade, mas, no fim, eles foram embora._

_Agora eles viviam em San Diego, ele e eu ainda tentávamos manter nossa amizade, no início conversávamos muito por telefone, o que levou minha mãe a me comprar um modelo mais novo de celular e começamos também a trocar mensagens e as chamadas de vídeo pelo MSN._

_Mas eu não vi Edward novamente, além da tela do computador e dos milhares de desenhos que eu havia feito de seu rosto perfeito._

_Fechei meu diário e o coloquei debaixo da minha cama, enquanto pegava o bloco de desenho onde havia feito meu último esboço do rosto graças à foto do perfil do MSN dele. Seu cabelo estava tão comprido que caia pela testa e esse olhar verde penetrante que eu sempre amei. Ele já não era a criança mal-humorada que eu conhecia, agora ele era um homem._

_Um homem absolutamente lindo, com um queixo quadrado e um nariz perfeito._

_Uma pequena batida na porta do meu quarto me fez guardar o esboço debaixo do meu travesseiro._

_"Bella, Bella, Bella." Minha mãe entrou no quarto como se tivesse comido dez saquinhos de skittles, parecia uma colegial pulando de um lado para outro "Você não sabe quem está na porta de casa?"_

_"Não é Phil ou você já teria ligado para Bree para me tirar de casa.", eu disse rindo enquanto ela se jogou na minha cama para me fazer cócegas. Bree era nossa vizinha, tínhamos a mesma idade e geralmente fazíamos festa do pijama toda vez que Phil voltava de um jogo..._

_A última coisa que eu queria ouvir era como cama dos meus pais batia contra a parede. Phil e minha mãe se casaram há quatro anos, desde que ele foi selecionado para um time de baseboll e passava longos períodos longe de casa,_

_"Não, não é o Phil, é alguém que alegrará muito, muito a sua vida" Ela disse sorrindo, enquanto se levantava da cama "Anda, ele está te esperando para sair"_

_"Mamãe, eu te disse que não queria sair com o filho da Sra Yorkie, deixa de ser cupido, eu só tenho dezesseis anos", ela ia falar, mas eu não deixe "Olha mãe, eu sei que você na minha idade, já estava fazendo sapatinhos de tricô para mim, mas os tempos mudaram, eu quero terminar o ensino médio e ir para a escola de arte antes de pensar em um namorado."_

_"Mas querida, o pobre rapaz veio até aqui para sair com você. Você não pode fazer essa desfeita."_

_"Não fui eu quem o convidou para vir" Eu levantei da cama e empurrei minha mãe para sair do meu quarto "Diga ao pobre rapaz que eu agradeço por ele ter vindo aqui, mas é impossível para eu sair neste momento." Assim que ela saiu, imediatamente eu tranquei a porta do quarto._

_"Que pena" Ela disse em voz alta do lado de fora. "O pobre Edward viajou de tão longe. O que Esmerald Masen pensará de mim?" Eu abri a porta com tudo._

_"Edward?" Mamãe ainda estava do outro lado da porta, com um sorriso enorme estampado no rosto "Mamãe, Edward está lá embaixo?"_

_"Ele está te esperando lá fora." Eu ia passar por ela, mas ela agarrou meu braço "Bella, nós somos meninas, vá trocar este suéter feio e passe um pouco de gloss. Vou pedir a ele para esperar, enquanto ofereço um refresco" Eu lhe dei beijo na bochecha antes de me trancar novamente no quarto._

_Edward estava aqui! Depois de quatro anos!_

_Desci as escadas de dois em dois, escutando a voz de Edward na sala, quando eu cheguei lá Edward se levantou e, por um momento, apenas por um segundo meus pulmões pararam de funcionar._

_Meus desenhos não faziam justiça ao Edward Masen que estava na frente da minha_

_"Bella, os Masen voltaram para Boston!" Mamãe dizia animada, eu olhei para Edward e ele assentiu._

_"Eu queria te fazer uma surpresa", ele sorriu de lado. Sua voz era muito mais suave do que pelo computador "Meu pai tem um novo emprego e agora vivemos perto de Eagle Hill, eu vim até aqui por que... eu queria saber se você queria sair... comigo. Meus pais me deram uma moto por mudar novamente de estado... Você sabe como eu fico com raiva, quando sou obrigado a mudar," Ele disse me entregando o capacete._

_Eu balancei a cabeça como uma tonta... Era o que eu mais queria no mundo._

_*****ADD*****_

_Cheguei a Eagle Hills ao mesmo tempo em que a Mercedes de Edward estacionava em frente à biblioteca, se tinha alguma coisa que eu gostava nesses edifícios, era do estilo italiano._

_Eu senti a porta do carro de Edward abrir e logo depois ser fechada com força._

_"Eu não tenho muito tempo hoje Isabella. Eu devo estar no hospital em duas horas e eu tenho que comer alguma coisa antes de iniciar meu novo turno"_

_"Olá Edward, como você está?"_

_"Eu estou com uma terrível enxaqueca e eu tive que dirigir cerca de uma hora nessa porra de trânsito. Acho que isso responde sua maldita pergunta, se não..."_

_Eu segurei o desejo de ficar na ponta dos pés e correr meus dedos por seu cabelo como eu fazia antes "Tudo bem, eu também não comi se serve de consolo." Eu disse colocando as mãos nos bolsos do meu casaco. "Como foi seu encontro ontem?"_

_ "Por que você gosta de se machucar?" Eu não olhei para ele. "Não vamos falar sobre o meu jantar..." Ele respondeu com muita ênfase na palavra jantar. "Não quero falar do meu jantar Isabella. Melhor ir onde você quer me levar de uma vez." Ele disse com desdém. Eu não respondi, apenas comecei a caminhar em direção ao jardim público._

_Andamos por vários minutos em silêncio, eu podia ver os girassóis abertos para receber a luz do sol em seu melhor momento, _

_"Vamos passar o tempo todo caminhando sem chegar a lugar nenhum?" Perguntou irritado, Ele sempre ficava de mau humor quando tinha dor de cabeça, do Edward de dez anos atrás, já não restava quase nada. "Isabella?"_

_"Você me trouxe aqui há dez anos." Eu disse observando os pedalinhos em forma de pato que navegavam na água. A brisa era suave e parecia que ia chover. "Você chegou depois de quatro anos com a sua Harley, me deu um capacete e me trouxe aqui." Edward continuava em silêncio, olhando para o nada. "Fomos ao museu de ciências para ver os dinossauros", eu ri "Você imitava o guia e fazia caretas engraçadas e fez essa piada..."_

_"Você me fez dirigir até aqui para me lembrar de uma piada sobre a masturbação do Tyrannosaurus Rex!" Ele tocou a ponte de seu nariz e respirou fundo. Eu arregalei meus olhos diante de sua explosão "Desculpe Isabella. Eu sinto muito!" Ele me puxou e me abraçou rapidamente. "Por que você está fazendo isso Bella?"_

_"Porque eu quero me lembrar de como tudo isso começou?" Eu respondi, inalando o cheiro dele. Eu era uma viciada em busca de sua droga, "Eu quero que recordemos das coisas boas, eu quero terminar isso, me lembrando das coisas boas, para que as coisas ruins não as ofusquem", murmurei com a voz quebrada "Eu queria..."_

_"Eu não me sinto bem Isabella, estou irritado, a porra da minha cabeça dói e eu tenho que dirigir até o hospital. Acho que o melhor a fazer, é deixar onde está por hoje." Ele se afastou de mim e imediatamente a sensação de frio se apoderou do meu corpo. "Vejo você amanhã, onde quer que seja o lugar que queira me encontrar." Desta vez não teve beijo na testa, Edward se afastou rapidamente do meu lado, como se estivesse fugindo de mim... Ou fugindo de suas memórias._

_N/B. _Foge desgraçado! Mas corre, porque se eu te pego...

N/T Concordo com a Nai. Foge mesmo, porque existem lindas e maravilhosas leitoras querendo te matar hahaha

Preciso agradecer, não é? Meninas obrigada a todas pelas indicações e pelos comentários, apesar de não conseguir mais responder, eu os leio e os aprecio.

Sempre mando beijinhos a todas, mas hoje vou mandar um mega especial para a minha amiga AnnaP, afinal ela não tem culpa de ter as melhores em sua vida #TudoSanta ;)

Outro especial para a Lelê que acabou de me mandar fotos lindas da Kristen no whats app.

Nos encontramos na terça. Ótimo fim de semana!

Beijinhos,

Dé.

P.S. No próximo capítulo as coisas esquentam... hahaha

Até lá!


	7. Chapter 7

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

Quarto Dia

_Caminhei pela sala por inúmeras vezes. Fazia um mês que Edward tinha voltado para Boston e todos os domingos saíamos para passear em sua moto. Hoje era a primeira vez que iríamos sair à noite. Ele pediu a permissão de Phil para que pudéssemos chegar após as oito._

_Enquanto Edward estava conversando com meu padrasto e minha mãe, eu encarava meus tênis e sentia meu rosto enrubescer. Phil estava serio ouvindo atentamente cada palavra que saia da boca de um Edward muito nervoso, Renée por sua vez parecia ter comido cinquenta toneladas de glicose._

_No fim, Phil concordou e eu acompanhei Edward em sua moto._

"_Eu não virei durante a semana Bella." Eu tentei não deixar refletir em meu rosto a decepção "Mas eu vou te ligar." Eu sorri enquanto ele tocou minha bochecha "Eu sei que a sua mãe gosta que você seja uma menina."_

"_Edward, eu sou uma menina", eu disse olhando em seus olhos, tentando parecer óbvio, apenas no caso dele não ter percebido que eu tinha peitos._

"_Eu sei. O que eu quero dizer é que no próximo domingo quando eu vier, eu quero que você use um cardigan que te proteja melhor, linda." Já fazia duas semanas que ele me chamava assim e quando eu perguntei, ele disse "Bella em italiano significa 'linda'" .Não que eu não soubesse, mas ouvi-lo dizer isso fez meu coração acelerar de emoção. "Bem, eu tenho que ir". Ele se aproximou para deixar um beijo na minha bochecha, como sempre fazia. Por um momento ele encarou meus lábios com seus intensos olhos verdes e eu não pude evitar de umedecê-los com a minha língua. Há dias eu estava sonhando com um beijo. Ele balançou a cabeça e deixou um beijo na minha testa. "Vejo você no domingo", ele disse com um sorriso enquanto subia em sua moto._

_Eu o vi se afastar me sentindo um pouco confusa._

_Edward estava atrasado, ele tinha dito que estaria aqui às seis e já era quase seis e meia. Ele geralmente era muito pontual, então eu estava preocupada. Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?_

"_Filha, você vai fazer um buraco na minha sala." Minha mãe disse saindo da cozinha com um pano de prato em suas mãos._

"_Espero que este jovenzinho saiba se comportar. Você carregou o celular e colocou-o em um lugar de fácil acesso?" Eu concordei ."Bells, qualquer coisa só me ligar."_

"_Você deveria trocar esse cardigan feio." Eu olhei para as minhas mangas longas "Eu te comprei um vestido há menos de um mês. É mais elegante para um encontro do que esse jeans desgastado e um cardigan velho"._

_A campainha tocou e eu praticamente corri para abrir a porta a Edward._

_Eu sorri ao ver que ele vestia um jeans preto e uma camisa branca com sua jaqueta de couro. Seu cabelo estava comprido e completamente bagunçado. Eu praticamente obriguei meu cérebro a dizer uma frase coerente._

"_Está tarde." Será que isso você pode chamar de coerência?_

"_Eu lamento pelo atraso, você está linda como sempre." Ele sorriu meio de lado, levando o meu coração a começar a maratona de palpitação, como acontecia sempre que ele estava por perto "Preciso entrar", ele murmurou. Eu não tinha percebido que ele estava com as mãos cheias, até que ele entregou uma caixa para Phil e outra para minha mãe. "Agora sim podemos ir." _

"_Traga-a de volta antes das nove, garoto." Eu senti meu rosto corar furiosamente e peguei na mão de Edward forçando-o a sair, dei um último olhar para meus pais. Phil me fez o sinal de "Me ligue" com a mão em seu ouvido, enquanto minha mãe levantou o polegar em sinal de positivo. Edward me entregou o capacete e eu subi na garupa da moto segurando sua cintura._

"_Segure-se bem, estamos atrasados, mas meu pai disse que eu deveria fazer isso." Ele apontou para minha casa novamente. Eu balancei a cabeça para ele sorrindo mesmo que ele não pudesse ver. Edward ligou sua moto e saímos pela estrada._

_Não sei há quanto tempo estávamos andando. Eu estava tão perdida no cheiro de Edward, que eu só soube onde estávamos quando a moto estacionou em frente a uma pequena pizzaria local. O Crepúsculo estava começando a fazer-se notável. Ele pediu que eu o aguardasse um pouco e entrou, quando saiu, estava com uma cesta na mão._

"_Você acha que consegue carregar isso?"_

"_Você acha que pode me dizer para onde estamos indo?"_

"_Não me responda com outra pergunta Bellini" Ele me deu aquele sorriso de lado e minhas pernas tremeram. "Eu quero que seja surpresa. Você pode levar?" Ele apontou para a cesta. Eu a peguei de suas mãos, mas Edward negou com a cabeça. Ele subiu na moto e depois me ajudou entregando a cesta_

_Dirigiu um pouco mais e, em seguida, eu soube onde estávamos indo, e esse era um dos lugares mais bonitos de todo o lado leste de Boston..._

*****ADD*****

"Pelo amor de Deus!" Eu disse olhando para o pneu "Que merda!" Eu estava muito atrasada e ainda tinha que dirigir para o outro lado da cidade. Hoje eu fiquei na sala de emergência e justo quando meu turno estava terminando, chegou um paciente com profundas lacerações ao longo do braço esquerdo.

Thomas estava brincando no quintal com seus primos e caiu, cortando-se com uma garrafa de vidro. Depois de dez pontos internos e dez externos, eu consegui fechar a ferida, mas eu estava uma bagunça e cheirando a sangue, assim decidi tomar um banho.

Peguei meu celular na minha bolsa para chamar um táxi e bati no pneu furado com meus sapatos de borracha.

"Doutora Masen, você está com algum problema?" Eu me virei para dar de cara com Allan McRyan. Ele era o novo cirurgião do hospital. Loiro, de olhos azuis, alto e em poucas palavras terrivelmente bonito. A maioria das mulheres do hospital atiravam suas calcinhas quando ele passava pelos corredores.

"Nada que um táxi não possa resolver." Eu disse, penteando o cabelo com os dedos.

"Ou um novo colega", ele sorriu. "Posso levá-la a algum lugar?"

"Vou um pouco longe."

"Não tem problema. Não é como se eu tivesse alguém me esperando em casa", ele murmurou "Vamos, eu a levo." Eu aceitei, porque não queria que Edward chegasse antes de mim e fosse embora. O caminho até Jeffries Point foi tranquilo, o Dr. McRyan me contou sobre ele e seu recente divórcio, e como tinha assimilado. Quando chegamos a Springs Park, Edward estava me esperando encostado em seu carro. Dr. McRyan saiu de seu carro para abrir minha porta.

"Tem certeza que não quer que eu fique?" Perguntou preocupado quando viu a expressão de raiva no rosto de Edward.

"Não, eu posso pegar um táxi Doutor McRyan, obrigada por tudo."

"Eu acho que nós concordamos que você poderia me chamar de Allan, Isabella." Ele sorriu.

"Eu ficarei bem Allan, até amanhã." Eu esperei que ele saísse, antes de eu me encontrar com Edward.

"Onde está o seu carro?" Ele perguntou furioso.

"Oi Edward, como você está?"

"Eu odeio quando você me responde com outra maldita pergunta. Eu estou bem e seu carro?"

"Meu pneu furou." Eu comecei a caminhar em direção ao local exato onde fomos àquela vez.

"Isabella, quem é ele?" Sua voz tinha um tom de... aborrecimento? "Isabella?"

"É um novo médico na área de cirurgiões do hospital."

"Pelo que eu vejo você gosta de cirurgiões." Eu rapidamente me virei para ele.

"O que diabos você está insinuando?!" Eu caminhei até ele, colocando meu dedo em seu peito, "Não fui eu quem iniciou a porra do divórcio!" Edward se afastou. "Não fui eu que saí de casa! E definitivamente não fui eu quem disse que gosta de um colega de trabalho! Eu apenas te pedi dez malditos dias. Dias para recordar as coisas boas deste casamento. Foi neste parque, onde demos o nosso primeiro beijo."

"Isabella..."

"Você me trouxe aqui, comemos pizza enquanto observávamos o oceano, caminhamos pelas trilhas de granito, você me explicou sobre as trinta e duas variedades de árvores que existem neste parque" As lágrimas transbordaram dos meus olhos e rolaram pelo meu rosto. Eu me sentia magoada e humilhada. "Você usou a frase mais clichê do mundo ao me dizer, 'tem molho de pizza em sua boca', e eu decidi seguir seu jogo e toquei meus lábios dizendo 'aqui?'" Eu sorri, sem me importar com as lágrimas. "E você disse, 'não aqui' e me beijou e foi realmente fantástico, foi melhor do que a porra dos fogos de artifício de 4 de Julho, era o que eu queria e desejava e... ouça-me bem Edward, você não vai estragar essa boa lembrança, porque foi você quem tomou a decisão de ir embora" Eu gritei cheia de... raiva? Tristeza? Eu não sabia, a única coisa que eu sabia, era que eu queria sair daqui.

"Isabella?" Eu continuei andando, embora sentisse seus passos atrás de mim, peguei meu celular, disquei e ouvi a voz de Allan do outro lado.

"Você pode vir me pegar... por favor!" Eu disse com a voz quebrada, ao mesmo tempo em que Edward me segurou pelo braço. Ele me abraçou por trás e descansando a cabeça em meu cabelo, "Me desculpa, me desculpa." Ele sussurrou. "Eu só me importo com você." Quanto mais meu coração poderia aguentar?

"Deixe-me ir... Edward." Eu sussurrei e ele me soltou gentilmente.

"Isabella..."

"Eu falo com você amanhã..." Sentindo frio, eu abracei a mim mesma. Eu vi Allan sorrir para mim de seu carro e me virei para ver Edward de pé, onde eu o havia deixado, ele olhava para o nada, como se tivesse perdido em suas memórias. Quando eu cheguei ao carro, Allan abriu a porta para mim e não disse nada e silenciosamente nos afastamos do parque.

* * *

**N/B DOUTOR ALLAN, SEU LINDO! FOFO! VAI BELLA! SAMBA NA CARA DESSE EDWARD QUE SE ACHA O PRESENTE DE DEUS PARA A HUMANIDADE! **

**Ufa, agora estou melhor. Rsrsrs**

**N/T Edward guarde suas ceninhas para a 'fofurinha'. Hahaha**

**KAMIMURA não é o ursão, mas é o Dr. Allan. Gostou?**

**Obrigada a todas pelos rw.**

**Até quinta!**

**Beijinhos,**

**Dé**


	8. Chapter 8

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

Quinto Dia

_Os Masen tinham convidado minha mãe e Phill para um churrasco na casa deles, ficamos todos ali reunidos até quase quatro horas da tarde, quando Edward me disse que deveríamos sair._

_Depois do nosso beijo em Piers Park, nenhum dos dois disse nada._

_De lá para cá, já se passaram duas semanas._

_Saímos de casa sorrateiramente e em silêncio como se estivéssemos fugindo, mas eu não podia reclamar, eu estava muito emocionada, sentia o sangue correr mais rapidamente por todo meu corpo. Empurramos a moto de Edward até a esquina de sua casa para não alertar os nossos pais e iniciamos nossa fuga._

_Ele dirigiu até chegar a Constitution Beach, então ele pegou minha mão e me levou ao centro da praia artificial, nós nos sentamos na areia, sem dizer nada e com os olhos fixos na pista do Aeroporto Internacional de Logan._

_"Olhe", ele apontou para uma decolagem "É o vôo 22L com destino a Nova York." Eu o observei cuidadosamente. Ele tinha uma barba rasteira e olhou fixamente para a pista, enquanto mordia os lábios. "Bella, se eu lhe fizer uma pergunta, você vai me responder com sinceridade?"_

_"Sim..."_

_"Você gostou do beijo que eu te dei?"_

_"Edward eu..."_

_"Você ficou parada, completamente estática, como se eu tivesse te pegado de surpresa e então... Passaram duas semanas e você..." Colocou a cabeça entre seus braços, penteando seu cabelo bronze. Eu agarrei seu braço, forçando-o a me olhar "Eu não quero perder sua amizade Bella, porque eu..."_

_Eu o beijei, nem sequer pensei, apenas por impulso, nossos lábios ficaram colados por alguns segundos sem movimento. A mão de Edward envolveu meu pescoço e ele começou a mover seus lábios lentamente, eu tentei seguir seu ritmo, mas era difícil e levei quase vinte segundos para acompanhar meus movimentos desajeitados com os dele. Foi ainda mais fantástico do que o primeiro beijo, todo o meu corpo formigava. Edward chupou meu lábio inferior e eu tive que agarrar seus ombros para não desfalecer._

_Pensei que eu fosse desmaiar e acordar na minha cama com a respiração acelerada como nos últimos sete dias._

_Quando nos separamos meu coração batia em qualquer lugar menos no meu peito, sentia meu rosto queimando e tinha a certeza que um morango seria pálido diante de mim._

_"Isso foi..."_

_"Sim, eu gostei que você me beijou." Eu disse olhando para as minhas mãos. "É que você me pegou de surpresa e simplesmente não soube o que fazer." Acredito que agora eu esteja mais vermelha do que nunca. "Há uma semana... Esqueça."_

_Edward levantou meu queixo com a mão, para ficar de frente comigo._

_"Por favor, diga." Ele acariciou minha bochecha. "Bella?"_

_"Você vai rir de mim." Ele negou. "Há uma semana me pergunto o porquê você não me beijou novamente, pensei que fosse por eu não saber beijar, eu nunca beijei ninguém e você..." Não pude continuar, era sua vez de me beijar e eu praticamente me derreti. Agora estava muito mais fácil de me encaixar em seus movimentos suaves. Ele terminou o beijo suavemente e descansou sua testa na minha._

_"Faz uma semana que penso sobre isso e eu preciso te fazer uma proposta agora." Eu não disse nada e ele continuou. "Você sabe que quando o verão terminar eu vou para Nova York estudar medicina." Eu balancei a cabeça, em casa eu tinha um calendário com a data da partida de Edward. "Eu quero que você faça o possível para entrar em uma boa escola de arte em Nova York. Você me promete?"_

_"Sim..." Sentimos o som da aterragem de outro avião e Edward segurou meu rosto com as mãos._

_"Bella!" Ele gritou acima do barulho. "Você quer ser minha namorada?" Eu o abracei muito forte e o derrubei na areia._

_"Sim, eu quero ser sua namorada"_

*****ADD*****

Depois de deixar Piers Park, Allan parou o carro no acostamento da estrada, estendendo-me um lenço e permitindo-me chorar.

Ele me disse várias coisas de sua vida, como o seu recente divórcio e depois, me convidou para uma bebida. Eu disse que não precisava, mas ainda assim ele insistiu. Ele me deixou em casa por volta das nove e hoje de manhã eu o encontrei na porta do meu consultório com uma solitária rosa amarela.

"O senhor não deveria ter se preocupado."

"Pensei que já havíamos saído da formalidade do 'Senhor' ou 'Doutor', Bella." Ele disse me dando um sorriso encantador.

"Eu pensei que você não quisesse perder a formalidade aqui no hospital" Eu respondi com um meio sorriso. "Obrigada por tudo ontem."

"Estamos vivendo fases parecidas, só que você não encontrou sua esposa pulando nas pernas de seu chefe. Posso te convidar para almoçar?"

"Allan... Eu lhe disse que só como amigos."

"Uau! Porque não me disse ontem que você era uma canibal, desses que só comem amigos, por sorte eu não quero ser seu amigo, senhorita Swan." Ele ergueu o rosto. "Eu sou muito atrativo para que me comam..." Eu ri.

"Isso não pode acontecer, Dr. McRyan. Imagine a quantidade de dinheiro que a Victoria Secrets perderia na passarela." Ambos começamos a rir. Jessica, uma das chefas das enfermeiras passou do nosso lado olhando de cara feia quando entravamos no consultório.

"Acredite em mim Bella Swan, você é interessante, mas eu prefiro as loiras."

"Como a Jessica?" Eu disse colocando meu jaleco e rindo quando ele ficou apavorado.

"Por Deus, não!" Eu ri mais alto ainda. Era bom rir depois de todas as lágrimas. "Conta-me uma coisa, é verdade que uma vez a encontraram com o Dr. Newton na casa das máquinas?"

"Como você é fofoqueira, por acaso a doutora não tem pacientes para atender?"

"Alguns, mas nenhum correndo risco de morte. Conta logo! É verdade?"

"Doutora Swan? Seu paciente das dez chegou." Nós dois olhamos para Jane, que corou antes de fechar a porta e se desculpar por várias vezes.

"Essa sim é o meu tipo..."

"Pois ela baba por você campeão... Ops!"

"Grande informação." Eu pisquei. "Então, eu posso te convidar para almoçar?"

Eu neguei.

"Eu vou ver uma amiga e depois encontrar o Edward."

"Você precisa de uma carona?"

"Não, eles virão arrumar o carro agora" Eu o virei em direção à porta, colocando-o fora do consultório. "Meu primeiro paciente está esperando por mim." Eu olhei para o pequeno Joaquim, que estava com a mãe.

"Não cresça, pequeno ou elas te trocarão quando você menos espera", Allan disse despenteando seu cabelo.

No resto da manhã eu não tive tempo para ninguém além dos pequenos que entravam e saíam das consultas. Ao meio dia em ponto Alice entrou com um inquieto Niki no meu consultório.

Fomos a uma Delicatesen que fica muito perto do hospital, eu tinha um par de horas antes de voltar para o meu plantão na emergência. Qualquer coisa era melhor do que ficar em casa me torturando.

"Como você está?" Alice murmurou enquanto eu cortava minha salada.

"Assimilando tudo, Alice."

"Você já assinou os papeis?" Eu neguei. "Jasper me contou sobre os dez dias. Então era para isso que você queria saber o horário de Edward." Eu assenti. "Não entendo por que você se tortura ainda mais."

'Não é questão de me torturar ou não Alice, eu simplesmente tento mostrar para Edward o que nos uniu. Para mim, é uma espécie de terapia." Eu disse mastigando um pedaço de frango, enquanto observava Niki dormir nos braços de sua mãe. "Edward sempre quis ter um bebê, mas eu sempre disse que teríamos quando completássemos cinco anos de casamento..." Eu suspirei. "Parece que este dia nunca chegará. Eu tenho que ir Alice, Edward está quase saindo."

Peguei meu celular no bolso e ri ao ver uma mensagem de Allan.

_Eu tenho uma pá no porta-malas e um lugar perfeito para enterrar cadáveres, você só tem que gritar._

_AMR_.

Enviei uma mensagem para Edward e dirigi até Constitucion Beach. Cheguei muito antes dele, mas eu decidi esperar no carro, quando vi a Mercedes preta estacionar atrás de mim eu saí do carro. Caminhei até a ficar na frente da pista do aeroporto.

Sentindo a presença de Edward, mas completamente silencioso eu percebi uma coisa. Eu tinha deixado de ser Bella Swan quando eu disse a Edward que eu queria ser sua namorada, eu deixei tudo para trás para segui-lo, meus sonhos de ser uma grande artista e até mesmo o meu desejo de ajudar... Eu tinha matado Bella Swan aqui, nesse mesmo lugar.

"Aqui eu propus que você fosse minha namorada" Edward disse com a voz embargada.

"Você fez... Você também foi cúmplice da minha morte."

"Eu..."

"Não estou te culpando Ed. Eu tomei minha decisão, amo ser médica tanto como amava pintar. Eu te fiz uma promessa aqui, mas não foi até hoje que eu percebi que eu perdi muito por causa dela."

"Eu não pedi que fizesse, nunca pedi que você renunciasse as Artes."

"Contudo, não me impediu de seguir outro caminho. Este sempre será o meu lugar favorito Edward." Eu virei para encará-lo. "Porque aqui eu desisti de tudo e me entreguei a você. Eu te dei meu coração."

"Isabella."

"Shi! Eu já disse que você não tem culpa. Lembro que eu te beijei e foi tão estranho, tão..."

"Foi perfeito."

"Foi... E então você propôs que fosse sua namorada e eu te abracei com tanta força que caímos na areia. Você ficou duas semanas com os cabelos cheios de areia, até que decidiu cortá-los. Eu brincava dizendo que agora você já não seria tão forte."

"Eu me lembro disso..."

"E se o que precisamos é de tempo? Tentar nos entender..."

"Eu não entendo! Você diz que comigo deixou de ser você, mas ainda assim quer que fiquemos juntos."

"Essa Bella já não sou eu... A Bella que deixava tudo para trás por você, eu aprendi Edward e eu comecei a viver, fazer medicina não era o que eu queria, é o que eu amo, é a minha paixão e minha vida assim como você. Eu quero tentar algo diferente."

"Eu não acho que exista solução para isso. Nosso casamento acabou, é difícil de entender Bella, mas é o que está acontecendo. Eu não vou retirar o pedido de divórcio." Engoli essas palavras em seco, mas me mantive serena. "Eu tenho que ir agora." Ele disse depois de um longo silêncio.

"Tudo bem, você me dá um abraço?" Ele balançou a cabeça e me segurou em seus braços beijando meu cabelo por um tempo muito curto.

"Amanhã não serei capaz de sair mais cedo, eu troquei meu turno com James, assim nos vemos à noite." Foi a minha vez de assentir com a cabeça. "Até mais, Bella."

"Até mais!" Eu sussurrei em suas costas, enquanto observava ele caminhar até o carro.

* * *

**N/B Eu começo a ver uma luz no fim do túnel, mas Bella ainda se humilha e Edward faz questão de torcer a faca a cada vez. Ele só sabe dizer que o casamento deles acabou, mas eu vejo é um homem egoísta, que quer a mulher fazendo todas as vontades dele sem fazer concessão alguma em troca. Bella precisa se livrar dessa dependência, voltar a ser Bella Swan e deixar Edward para trás. Por mais que me doa, ela tem que deixá-lo ver como seria uma vida sem ela. **

**Eita que me empolguei e escrevi um testamento!**

**Beijo.**

N/T Edward seu otário! Minha avó sempre dizia que só damos valor ao que temos, quando perdemos.

Excelente final de semana para vocês.

Beijinhos,

Dé


	9. Chapter 9

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

Sexto Dia

_Era o nosso primeiro mês como namorados e Edward veio todos os dias na minha casa. Nós sempre ficávamos em casa assistindo televisão, mas, sempre acabávamos fugindo em sua moto para se perder em algum lugar._

_Cada beijo com Edward era diferente do outro, sentir seus lábios nos meus fazia com que meu corpo decolasse do chão e flutuasse. Os beijos de Edward e suas palavras doces e ternas me faziam amá-lo cada vez mais._

_É o segundo domingo do mês e minha mãe queria que jantássemos com ela e Phil, Edward estava um pouco inquieto enquanto assistia a um filme na TV._

"_Eu sei que sua mãe adora isso, mas hoje não é um domingo qualquer, podemos sair daqui?" Olhei para a cozinha e vi minha mãe e Phil se beijando como se fossem adolescentes._

"_Não acho que eles notariam se escapássemos." Sorri e Edward me deu um beijo na bochecha "Vá lá fora e tire sua moto da minha entrada." Eu murmurei, dando beijinhos em seus lábios, ele me deu um sorriso torto e levantou do sofá deixando a sala sem nenhum barulho._

_Esperei alguns minutos e tirei os meus sapatos, Edward era muito silencioso, mas comigo é outra questão, a vida toda eu fui desajeitado e não me surpreenderia se fugindo de casa causasse um desastre._

_Para minha surpresa e de Edward, eu consegui escapar em silêncio, coloquei o capacete que ele me deu e me agarrei a sua cintura como se minha vida dependesse dele._

_Edward parou em uma cafeteria onde descemos e compramos sanduíches e doces, a velha senhora que nos atendeu, guardou tudo em uma caixa de bolo quando percebeu que estávamos de moto. Eu descobri com o tempo que Edward amava os piqueniques._

_Subimos na moto e Edward dirigiu até entrar na Jamaica Plain9._

_Assim que chegamos ao Arnold Arboretum Edward parou a moto e pegou os pacotes das minhas mãos e me ajudou a descer, eu tirei meu capacete e carreguei os pacotes mais leves._

"_Eu tenho um presente para você."_

"_Um presente?" Eu sorri "Não é o meu aniversário."_

_"Não é seu aniversário, é o nosso primeiro mês como namorados oficiais e eu me sinto na obrigação de celebrar." Ele tirou de seus jeans uma corrente fina com um pingente símbolo do infinito._

"_Oh Edward, é linda." Ele me girou e colocou em meu pescoço._

_"Eu não tenho nada para te dar." Olhei para meu tênis me sentindo como uma idiota._

"_Ei" Edward levantou meu queixo com um dedo "O melhor presente de primeiro mês, é que você ainda está aqui linda, e que está disposta a me esperar quando eu for para Nova York." Joguei-me em seus braços abraçando-o com toda a minha força._

"_Eu sempre vou te esperar Edward, eu te amo muito."_

"_Bem, eu te amo muito mais..." Ele disse antes de se inclinar e me beijar._

*****ADD*****

Era domingo e eu tinha trocado meu plantão com Brad, porque sua esposa estava fazendo aniversário. Para mim os plantões eram todos iguais. Independente do horário, quando volto para o apartamento está sempre frio e vazio, o que me esperava eram as lembranças de um casamento que tinha desmoronado.

Eu sabia que hoje era o dia de folga de Edward, então marquei nosso encontro no Arnold Arboretum às 10h30. Para um pequeno piquenique, o parque estava adorável embora o céu estivesse um pouco nublado, milhares de famílias estavam enfrente aos diversos lagos. Havia crianças correndo ao redor das calçadas de granitos e jovens descansando no gramado. O dia estava frio e as flores das cerejeiras resplandeciam.

Eu comprei um cobertor e preparei os sanduíches favoritos de Edward, mas era quase meio-dia e ele ainda não havia chegado.

Meu celular vibrou na minha calça e o peguei para ler a mensagem de texto

_**Meu Amor**_: _Onde você está? Estou na entrada do parque_.

Sim, ele continuava sendo o meu amor, mesmo que talvez eu já não fosse o dele.

Eu me apressei em responder: _Perto do lago menor, embaixo de uma cerejeira._ Não foi muito detalhada, mas sei que ele conseguirá chegar.

Suspirei e observei duas crianças pequenas correndo antes de sentir os passos de Edward. Ele parou na minha frente. Eu podia sentir seu olhar, mas ele não disse nada. Durante alguns segundos foi silencioso até que ele sentou ao meu lado, dobrando os joelhos e ficou parado passando suas mãos pelos cabelos. "Nosso primeiro mês como namorados." Ele disse com uma voz embargada, como se a lembrança o ferisse. "Nós fugimos de seus pais, e eu te trouxe aqui, choveu, mas não nos importamos, ficamos protegidos com a minha jaqueta embaixo de uma cerejeira. Enquanto todos corriam para se proteger, eu a beijei."

"O que aconteceu conosco Edward? Por que chegamos a este ponto?"

"Eu não sei, paramos de conversar, começamos a fazer as coisas que gostamos..." Ele pegou uma pequena pedra e jogou no lago "Talvez perdemos a conexão?"

"Por que você não diz se ainda me ama?"

"Porque eu não sei como me sinto." Passou a mão pelo cabelo. "Eu seria um tolo se eu dissesse que eu não sinto falta do seu cheiro, mas eu passei tanto tempo sozinho que você já não é indispensável. Eu preciso de você, mas sem você eu consigo respirar Bella."

"Eu não."

"Você é jovem, somos jovens. Talvez não estivéssemos prontos para casar."

"E você percebe isso depois de quatro anos?" Eu respondi irônica, para ele não notar a dor que suas palavras me causaram.

"Não use o sarcasmo comigo." Ele sorriu e, em seguida, foi à vez de ele respirar profundamente o ar em torno de nós. "Entenda que se não fizermos isso agora terminaremos nos odiando."

"Você quer fazer isso?"

"Eu não sei... Eu realmente não sei nada Isabella."

"Podemos consertar", ele passou o braço em volta dos meus ombros, me puxando em sua direção. Se não fosse pelos papéis que estavam em meu criado mudo e que ele os queria assinados, esse momento seria perfeito.

"Você foi meu primeiro amor, eu não quero que isso mude." Ele sussurrou baixinho. "Não quero te odiar daqui a anos e ter uma vida amarga porque eu não fiz o que era certo."

"E se não for?" Edward negou com a cabeça. "Quero que você seja o primeiro e último Edward, eu tento entender você, mas eu não consigo. Você diz que não sabe o que sente por mim, mas não posso parar de pensar que você e ela..."

"A Renata é só uma amiga, já cansei de dizer." Ele suspirou. "Estou fazendo isso por mim e por você."

Eu queria dizer o quão egoísta ele estava sendo ao tomar o caminho mais fácil para ele, sem se importar com os meus sentimentos.

"Aro diz que é o melhor que podemos fazer."

"Por que você não faz o que você quer e não o que diz Aro?"

"Já te disse o que eu acho certo". Ele me segurou mais forte junto ao seu corpo e o silêncio nos invadiu. Fiquei inalando seu cheiro enquanto sentia seu nariz enterrado em meu cabelo e seus lábios acariciando meu couro cabeludo. "Estou fazendo isso porque eu te amo linda."

Meu coração bateu descontroladamente quando ouvi as palavras que abandonaram sua boca.

"Mas às vezes amar não é suficiente, são necessárias outras coisas... Coisas que você e eu já não temos..." Uma garoa começou a cair, "Acho que é melhor eu ir."

"Edward... Não, só di..." Ele colocou os dedos em meus lábios.

"Por Favor, não faça isso mais difícil, isso é tudo que eu peço. Eu estou lhe dando os seus dez dias." Ela se levantou do gramado, não antes me cobrir com um forte abraço. "Vai para casa... Descanse." Eu assenti e ele me deu um beijo na testa...

"Edward" Eu o chamei quando ele estava prestes a me deixar. "Presunto de pato e queijo amarelo, ainda é o seu favorito?" Eu perguntei entregando um sanduíche.

"Ainda é... Dirija com cuidado." Observei a sua silhueta enquanto ele se afastava.

Estava tudo perdido para nós dois?

* * *

**N/B. Pelo menos hoje ele foi um pouco gentil. Até certo ponto concordo com Edward quando ele diz que só o amor não é suficiente, que a rotina e a profissão deles se tornou mais importante que a própria relação. Mas ele está simplesmente pulando fora sem uma luta e é isso que me incomoda nesse momento.**

**Se eu fosse a Bella já teria assinado e mandado esse mimadinho pastar.**

**N/T**. Estamos na reta final. Será que ela irá assinar? Será que está tudo perdido para os dois?

Obrigada mais uma vez pelos rw, leio todos.

**Nanda Soares** senti sua falta, espero que tenha dado tudo certo com a mudança. =)

**Lia** um beijo especial para você que ama minhas atualizações.

Nos encontramos na quinta?

Beijinhos,

Dé.

P.S. Hoje minha beta e amiga **NaiRK** me chamou de Débora Swan haha acho que trocarei de nome. ;)


	10. Chapter 10

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

Sétimo Dia

"_Eu te amo linda." Olhei para a tela do computador "Lamento muito por não poder estar aí com você amanhã. Sei que é o nosso primeiro dia de San Valentin, mas não será o último." _

"_É só uma data." Eu disse com desdém._

"_Você é uma garota e a mim não engana com isso de que é apenas uma data." Ele sorriu. "Tenho que ir, lembre-se do quanto te amo."_

"_Eu te amo ainda mais..."_

"_Mentirosa. Dê os cumprimentos a sua mãe e a Phil por mim."_

"_Cuide-se..."_

"_Tchau." Ele encerrou a vídeo chamado e deixe que minha cabeça descansasse no teclado. Edward viajou no final do verão e não retornou até o Natal, e logo viajou novamente. Durante o tempo em que ele ficou aqui, eu tentei passar o máximo de tempo que pude ao seu lado, não querendo parecer uma namorada chata e pegajosa._

_Eu amava seus beijos, a forma como os seus braços me moldavam a ele. Era uma completa mentira dizer que San Valentim era só uma data. Bree tinha entrado em um acordo com Diego e Fred e os três iriam juntos para uma festa, eu ficaria em casa e se Edward tivesse tempo talvez mais tarde eu ligasse para ele._

_Mas a verdade era só uma. Queria Edward junto comigo._

_Eu suspirei, afinal não havia nada que eu pudesse fazer._

"_Então, agora você me entende?" Levantei a cabeça para ver minha mãe parada na porta do quarto._

"_Então agora você me espia?" Eu respondi._

"_Pode ser que essa atitude funcione com Edward, mas não comigo Isabella Swan."_

"_Há quanto tempo você está lá?" Eu perguntei incrédula, até agora minha mãe nunca conversou com Ed. Ou ao menos eu acho._

"_Não muito, mas acho que agora você entende o porquê eu fico tão furiosa quando Phil não está." Eu rodei os olhos. "Enfim. De tarde chegou isso para você." Ela disse estendendo uma folha de papel. Minha pele ficou verde quando eu vi o que era. "Universidade de Nova York Isabella?" Arranquei a folha de suas mãos. "Medicina? Onde é que ficou a academia de arte?"_

"_Mamãe a carreira artística não é muito estável, ao contrário da de medicina. Todo mundo precisa de médico." Eu tentei parecer segura, mas ainda assim mamãe me olhou incrédula. "Pensei que eles não me aceitariam." Eu disse, enquanto lia a aprovação da bolsa que eu havia solicitado. Eu Sabia que deveria estar feliz, mas só estava tranquila, nada a ver com a reação de quando eu recebi a carta que tinha chegado meses atrás da Academia de Arte de Nova York._

"_Você tem certeza?" Eu assenti e mamãe caminhou até se sentar em minha cama. Imediatamente me juntei a ela me sentando onde sua mão indicava. "Eu sei que você ama Edward, eu também o amo, ele é um bom sujeito." Ela colocou uma mecha de cabelo atrás da minha orelha. "Mas você também ama pintar e não quero que você cometa um erro minha filha, porque você viverá com as suas decisões."_

"_Mamãe, eu quero ser médica." Eu disse com determinação. Isso era correto._

"_Então seja a melhor médica dos Estados Unidos minha pequena." Ela beijou a minha testa. "Agora vá dormir."_

_O dia seguinte foi horrível, não só Bree estava com os meninos, mas parecia que toda a porra da escola tinha namorado. Havia corações pendurados no teto e nos corredores as imagens do anjo anão em fraldas. Cheguei em casa querendo escalar o mundo e fazê-lo girar mais rápido, ou me desligar permanentemente dele._

"_Bells" Minha mãe gritou da cozinha. "Phil vai chegar em algumas horas e quer nos levar para jantar. Comprei um lindo vestido para você está em sua cama."_

"_E se eu não quiser ir?" Mamãe negou com um sinal claro que dizia 'Você vai'. Contrariada eu fui para o meu quarto e peguei vestido simples em tom de azul._

_Tomei um banho de banheira demorado, desejando dormir até que Edward estivesse de volta, eu não soube dele durante o dia, mas ele me disse que eu teria uma prova muito importante e que dela dependia muitas coisas. Eu tentava não pensar sobre as festas de fraternidades e as lideres de torcidas que Bree havia me contado nas férias._

"_Bella, meu amor, você está demorando muito", minha mãe disse batendo na porta. Eu saí da banheira, me vesti rapidamente, deixei meu cabelo solto com algumas ondas e eu passei um pouco de gloss. "Está na hora de irmos Bella." Eu desci as escadas com muito cuidado, o que eu menos eu precisava era de uma torção no tornozelo. "Você está linda! Vou pegar minha bolsa." A campainha tocou e de longe ouvi minha mãe gritar para eu abrir. Eu queria que esse dia terminasse agora!_

_Relutante eu abri a porta e meu queixo quase caiu no chão quando eu vi que do outro lado Edward estava esperando por mim. Com seu cabelo sexy, seus brilhantes olhos verdes e vestindo um elegante terno cinza de três peças, mas sem gravata. Ele ia dizer alguma coisa, mas eu pulei diretamente em seus braços._

_Por essas coisas é que eu amava Edward Masen. Nenhum sacrifício era suficiente para estar ao seu lado._

*****ADD*****

O maltrato às crianças era uma das coisas que mais me deprimia. Ver cada marca de espancamento e as queimaduras que Max tinha, quebrava meu coração mais do que já estava. Eu tinha um encontro com Edward as oito e já era quase seis, eu fui ao refeitório quando meu plantão terminou às cinco e meia e tentei desenhar o rosto do agressor de Max.

"O que você está fazendo?" Allan se sentou na minha frente colocando uma porção de gelatina vermelha na mesa.

"Estou tentando desenhar o rosto do agressor de Max."

"Max, o menino que foi internado esta manhã com traumatismo craniano e uma dupla fratura na tíbia e na fíbula? Eu assenti. "Eu ouvi dizer que ele tem uma queimadura ao longo do peito criado por algum tipo de cigarro." Eu segurei a vontade de chorar e desenhei com mais afinco. "Uau! Você é muito boa..." Ele disse olhando para o meu desenho.

"Eu sei. Eu fui aceita para estudar em uma das escolas de arte de maior prestígio em Nova York."

"E o que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou preocupado.

"Eu percebi que a medicina dava mais dinheiro. Como ficou? Max disse que ele tinha o cabelo loiro e os olhos azuis. Eu não tenho nada além deste lápis preto, mas..."

"Bella, Max tem cinco anos, além do mais a polícia pode cuidar disso."

"Eu só quero ajudar." Eu respondi concentrada no desenho.

Allan pegou minha mão me fazendo parar de desenhar. "Se você quer ajudar coma essa gelatina, eu flertei com a Senhora Cope só para pegar para você."

"Isso é sério."

"Bella, você não pode fazer mais do que já fez por aquele menino." Levantou meu queixo com a mão. "Baby, deixe que cada um seja responsável por seu trabalho."

"Isabella." Allan e eu nos viramos para ver Edward em frente a nós.

"Edward? O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Jasper me pediu para trocar de plantão com ele, assim que em três horas começo o turno da noite. Eu te liguei, mas vejo que você está ocupada demais para atender."

Procurei meu telefone no jaleco e me lembrei de que estava no meu armário. "Deixei o telefone no armário. Você está aqui para o nosso encontro?"

"Para o lugar de encontro Isabella." Ele parecia furioso, mas Edward era um homem que sabia muito bem esconder suas emoções.

"Bella, eu tenho que ir." Olhei para Allan. "Eu sei que a gelatina assim é nojenta, por isso te trouxe isso." Ele me mostrou um potinho com doce de leite e sorriu. "Amanhã ao meio-dia você e eu temos um compromisso."

"Allan..." Eu olhei em desaprovação enquanto ele deixava o café, mas não sem antes me soprar um beijo. Eu sabia que ele estava fazendo isso para irritar Edward e quando eu virei para encará-lo, percebi que, aparentemente, Allan tinha conseguido. A veia em sua testa parecia querer explodir, seu pescoço estava vermelho, o que me dizia estava se esforçando em controlar sua raiva. "Vá para seu carro, só vou pegar minhas coisas e sair, você pode me seguir."

Eu dirigi com cautela, enquanto observava Edward me seguir. Um pequeno rastro de neve caia sobre nós, mas não estava tão frio. Eu estacionei o Bentley perto do mercado Faneuil Hall.

"Você se lembra da primeira que viemos aqui?" Eu disse quando Edward veio para o meu lado.

"Não. Existe alguma coisa entre você e o idiota com complexo de Thor?" Ele perguntou com uma voz furiosa.

"Viemos aqui há muitos anos..." Eu sussurrei perdida em minhas memórias.

"Eu sei, vínhamos todas as vezes que podíamos até irmos para Nova York. Você vai responder?"

"Parece que foi ontem. Não existe nada entre Allan e eu, se isso responde sua pergunta."

"Allan? Dois dias atrás era Dr. McRyan, o que o faz ser Allan agora?"

"Ele é um amigo." Era ciúme o que se detectava em sua voz? _Não Bells, não se iluda_.

"Agora você sai com os amigos para jantar? Há quanto tempo se conhecem?" Comecei a andar e Edward andou atrás de mim murmurando coisas que eu não conseguia entender. "Isabella?" Ele apertou meu braço. Suspirei profundamente abaixando minha cabeça.

"A primeira vez que viemos aqui foi no dia de San Valentin, você voou de Nova York só para que eu não ficasse sozinha. Quando chegamos aqui você parou o carro e fizemos juntos esse mesmo caminho."

"Você não pensa em responder minhas perguntas?" Eu puxei meu braço de seu aperto brutalmente olhando em seus olhos. Suas perguntas? Ele era o único que estava destruindo o nosso casamento e eu tinha que responder a porra de suas perguntas!

"Você me trouxe aqui depois de ir ao mercado." Meus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas não iria me permitir chorar, assim eu olhei para o letreiro do edifício cor de pedra. Continuei contando minhas lembranças como se nada mais importasse, como se eu não estivesse prestes a desmoronar. "Jantamos em um restaurante tranquilo. Este restaurante não tinha reservas, quando terminamos de comer você se ajoelhou diante de mim e me deu um anel de compromisso." Ainda que eu tivesse segurado, minha voz quebrou. "Era um anel artesanal de prata com três brilhantes e você tinha gravado com 'True Love Waits'."

"Por que você quer todo esse show, se você já tem um 'amigo'?" Eu pude sentir o sarcasmo em sua última palavra. "Você transou com ele?"

"Não faça isso Edward..."

"Responda! Você transou com ele, como transou comigo aqui naquela noite Isabella?" Seu rosto estava completamente vermelho. Ele agarrou novamente meu braço. "Transou, não é?"

Eu levantei meu braço e dei um tapa com força em seu rosto, transformando rapidamente toda a dor em raiva. "Eu não transei com ele! Com que direito você acha que pode vir e estragar tudo Edward? Eu não sou esse tipo de mulher, não me entrego se não existe amor." O empurrei com a mão livre. Edward pareceu surpreso e uma onda de culpa atravessou seu rosto. "Será que eu posso fazer a mesma pergunta a você Edward?" Ele abaixou o rosto e me soltou como se tivesse sido atingido por um soco que o deixou sem ar. Eu coloquei minha mão na minha boca intuindo tudo. "Sua reação me diz o que te falta em palavras. Você foi o único homem na minha vida Edward. Naquela noite eu confirmei que te amava mais do que qualquer um e eu te dei o presente mais precioso que uma mulher pode dar a um homem, eu te amo, mas você sabe o quê? Não importa, porque você decidiu matar o pouco que ainda nos une."

Eu ia chorar e não queria fazer isso na frente dele e então eu corri. Abri a porta do carro, mas Edward me impediu de entrar.

"Eu fiz." Edward me abraçou pelas costas. "Fomos jantar ontem e por um momento eu pensei que se eu estivesse com ela poderia esclarecer essa maldita confusão que está me deixando louco Bella, fomos para seu apartamento..."

"Cala a boca!"

"Não! Olha, ouça, NÃO aconteceu nada... Eu não pude fazer nada, não sei o que diabos eu quero! Sinto-me frustrado." Passou a mão livre por seu cabelo. Eu conhecia esse gesto, eu conhecia cada uma de suas fobias e manias. "Não aconteceu nada entre a Renata e eu, confie em mim, não aconteceu nada além de algumas saídas e..."

"Só esqueça Edward." Afastei sua mão para longe de mim. "Vejo você amanhã." Entrei no carro e acelerei sem olhar no retrovisor, porque não queria ver o que deixei na plataforma.

* * *

N/T. **NaiRK **eu juro que minha próxima tradução será mais divertida de betar. haha

Edward com ciúme do Dr. Allan, que otário. Bella assina logo e vai ser feliz!

Preciso mandar um beijo especial para a minha amiga **Ana Paula Almeida**, que está gravidíssima do pequeno **Sam**, que já virou meu sobrinho emprestado e é xodó da empresa onde trabalhamos. Ana confusa, muita força para você. Sei que essa semana não foi muito fácil para vocês.

Mais quatro capítulos e nos despedimos de ADD.

Obrigada a todas pelos rw, em especial a **KAMIMURA**, **Nanda Soares** e **Lia** que estão sempre presentes nos rw.

Nos encontramos na terça? Ótimo fim de semana para vocês.

Beijinhos,

Dé.


	11. Chapter 11

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

Oitavo Dia

_Eu estava completamente exausta, fizemos uma longa viagem de carro, porque Edward se esqueceu de comprar as passagens. Enquanto dirigíamos de Nova York até aqui, revezamos o volante, paramos em hotéis de beira de estrada e comemos no caminho, foi divertido, mas cansativo na mesma proporção._

_Era véspera de Natal e tínhamos acabado de chegar de Nova York, já que Carlisle e Esme queriam comemorar conosco._

_Ter aulas junto com Edward era genial, ele estava um pouco mais avançado do que eu e me ajudava quando eu não entendia uma aula. Ele dividia um apartamento com outros três rapazes e eu tinha conseguido um quarto perto do campus universitário._

_Tentávamos ficar junto todo o tempo que podíamos, mas era difícil devido à nossa agenda, ainda assim arrumávamos tempo para nos abraçarmos no sofá... Como agora._

"_Bella e Edward" Mamãe andou até nós para nos bater com uma das almofadas brilhantes de Esme. "Levantem suas bundas do sofá e venham nos ajudar com o jantar."_

"_Podemos ajudar amanhã?" Edward murmurou._

"_Ou talvez no próximo Natal?" Eu bocejei. "Mamãe, estamos exaustos" Eu resmunguei quando ela pegou a minha mão e me forçou a levantar. "Edward" Eu choraminguei._

_"Te peguei linda." Ele disse me abraçando pela cintura e me fazendo cair de volta no sofá._

"_Crianças Carlisle está fazendo o churrasco, Esme se encarregou da sobremesa e Phil da salada. Eu acabei de fazer o purê de batatas e preciso ir ao supermercado para comprar os refrigerantes e o vinho."_

_Edward respirou fundo antes de levantar. "Vamos?" Eu neguei._

"_Lá fora está muito frio." Eu agarrei o cobertor e me cobri ainda mais._

"_Vá você." Minha mãe me olhou. "Tenho um monte pratos sujos que Isabella ficará feliz em lavar." Eu levantei como se tivesse uma mola na bunda. A última coisa que eu queria fazer na vida era lavar os pratos, ainda menos se eu tivesse que escolher entre isso e acompanhar meu namorado muito bonito ao supermercado._

_O jantar foi entre conversas animadas e no final Edward e eu terminamos lavando e secando os pratos sujos... ou melhor colocando-os na máquina de lavar louça. Na hora dos presentes, minha mãe me deu um cartão de crédito para que eu comprasse o que precisava em Nova York, eu ainda tinha algumas economias, mas sem sombras de dúvida o cartão foi um grande presente, eu também ganhei roupas, sapatos e uma nova caixa de aquarelas, apesar de não ter mais tempo para pintar, Esme me deu brincos de diamante e Carlisle nos deu estetoscópios com os nossos nomes gravados._

"_Filho", Carlisle ergueu a taça quando todos os presentes foram entregues. "Me enche de orgulho saber que você continuará com o legado dos Masen ao optar por medicina, suas notas são excelentes e é por isso que sua mãe e eu decidimos lhe dar algo. Espero que você não nos decepcione." Carlisle abriu a outra mão e mostrou umas chaves prateadas._

"_Você me comprou um carro?" Carlisle sorriu._

"_Sua mãe e eu alugamos um apartamento para você, tem um quarto vago para que você possa alugar se você quiser e ganhar dinheiro extra ou não. A decisão é sua." Edward abraçou seus pais emocionado. Até que enfim se livraria de James, o mulherengo escandaloso e Erick o nerd que encontramos várias vezes atrás da porta quando eu fui visitar Edward..._

_Deixamos os adultos conversando na casa e decidimos sair. A neve caia como pequenas manchas de algodão doce, sem cor, a temperatura subiu um pouco e, embora estivesse frio era confortável estar do lado de fora. Nós nos sentamos de frente para a fonte que Esme tinha colocado no jardim._

"_Eu já te disse como você está linda você está hoje?" Edward disse beijando meu pescoço._

"_Seus pais e os meus estão lá dentro." Seus beijos sempre começavam por ali, deixando-me atordoada e derretida em seus braços._

"_Você tem ideia do quanto eu te amo?"_

"_Espero que seja o mesmo quanto eu." Eu cruzei os braços em volta de seu pescoço._

"_Eu estive pensando sobre isso muito antes de meu pai me dar as chaves." Olhei para ele sem entender nada. "Eu adoraria te pedir em casamento." Eu sorri. "Eu te amo Bella, me mata ter que te deixar na porta todas as noites. Eu vou casar com você algum dia, sem você eu me sinto perdido, linda. Eu me pergunto..."_

"_A resposta é sim."_

*****ADD*****

Quando cheguei a Hyde Park tinha pelo menos seis chamadas perdidas de Edward, eu ignorei todas.

Estacionei o carro na entrada da família Stewart, notando a Mercedes preta na casa vizinha. Carlisle e Esme venderam essa casa cerca de seis anos atrás. Não foi difícil convencer Margaret Stewart e seu marido Bob a nos emprestar seu jardim por alguns minutos. Era o que duravam meus encontros com Edward.

Desci do carro com a caixa de Cupcakes que havia comprado como forma de agradecimento e toquei duas vezes antes de Margaret abrir a porta.

"Olá March." Eu disse entregando a caixa. Margaret me deu um beijo e um abraço fraterno.

"Seu marido é muito bonito minha menina, me faz lembrar meu Bob. Você tem que lutar por ele." Eu neguei, já não havia nada pelo que lutar.

"Agradeço por isso March." Observei Edward da janela da cozinha como naquele dia que a neve caía como pequenas manchas de algodão, Edward estava vestido com seu casaco preto e um gorro de lã cobrindo seu cabelo. Eu fiz esse gorro em minhas noites, enquanto estava na África. Agarrei-me ao aparador de Margaret determinada a não chorar e não me deixar vencer.

Mais dois dias e tudo acabará, só mais dois dias...

"Você o ama?" Eu concordei, não podia negar o inegável. "Por que você não luta por ele? Parece que quer desistir."

"Tudo está perdido, eu me humilhei, eu pedi a ele, mas..."

"Ele está aí." Ela apontou até onde ele estava. "Parece abatido, como se estivesse caminhando sem rumo. Bob diz que eu sou uma enxerida minha menina, mas nada é humilhante em nome do amor, se esse menino não a amasse, não acho que ele estaria aqui."

"Eu prometi assinar os papéis do divórcio se ele me desse apenas dez dias ao meu lado. É por isso que ele está aqui." March negou com a cabeça. "Quanto tempo faz que ele está lá?"

"Há mais de dez minutos minha menina. Agora deixe essa velha e vá com seu homem." Eu dei um sorriso triste e caminhei até me colocar ao seu lado.

"Como você está?" Edward perguntou sem olhar para mim. "Desculpe por ontem Isabella, isso não é fácil para mim." Eu permaneci em silêncio ouvindo sua voz.

"Não, nos conhecemos Bella." Eu passei tanto tempo ouvindo o seu frio _'Isabella'_, que eu não pude evitar o tremor por todo o meu corpo ao ouvir meu apelido. "É o único caminho."

"É o caminho mais fácil." Minha voz foi soa inflexível.

"Aqui eu propus que fossemos viver juntos, era véspera de Natal. Você se lembra?" Eu assenti. "Você não me deixou nem perguntar, respondeu que sim e se jogou sobre mim. Passamos o resto da noite explicando aos nossos pais que você usaria o quarto vago, mesmo quando nós dois sabíamos que era totalmente mentira, explicamos que iríamos economizar nos custos e que seriamos responsáveis e cuidadosos. Além de explicar para Phil e Renee que seria mais seguro para você viver comigo do que no campus." Ele sorriu. "Phil me fez prometer que nada iria machucá-la e que eu não o faria."

"Você não cumpriu com essa promessa."

"Não, é por isso que estamos aqui. Eu não quero quebrar essa promessa, nem qualquer outra Bella."

Meu celular tocou antes que eu pudesse responder qualquer coisa, olhei para a tela vendo o nome de Allan aparecer e desaparecer.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu olhei para Edward, que estava com os olhos fixos no meu celular e pela primeira vez desde que ele se foi ou quando tínhamos começado os encontros durante dez dias, eu notei algo que eu nunca pensei que veria... dor.

"Você vai encontrá-lo?" Ele perguntou em voz baixa.

"Ele me convidou para jantar." Eu respondi casualmente. "Allan é apenas um amigo Edward."

"Você não tem que me dar explicações."

"Você tem razão, suponho que nos veremos amanhã. Enviarei o lugar por sms." Eu virei para sair, mas Edward sempre teve os reflexos rápidos. Pegou minha mão e me puxou para um abraço, esse não durou segundos como os outros. Edward me apertou com força em seu corpo e eu quis devolver o abraço com toda a minha força, mas eu não consegui. Permaneci estática respirando o cheiro dele por alguns segundos.

"Eu sinto tanto baby... É o melhor para nós dois Bella. Eu só quero o melhor para nós."

"Quando você propôs que eu fosse morar com você, eu pensei que éramos loucos. Naquele tempo eu tampouco poderia viver sem você." Meu celular começou a tocar e cortou tudo o que eu ia dizer. "Eu tenho que ir." Saí de seu abraço e entrei na casa, em algum ponto da conversa tinha começado a nevar mais forte. Dei um abraço em Margaret e observei Edward por um momento. De costas para nós duas, cabisbaixo e pensativo.

* * *

**N/B: Cabeça dura filho da mãe. Sofra, sofra muito, pois é o que você merece. Não pense que eu torço para ver vocês juntos no final por você, não, é para ver Bella feliz. Você não a merece, bobão.**

N/T: Me divirto com os comentários da NaiRK. Se serve de consolo a todas vocês... ele irá sofrer! Hahahaha *risada de bruxa má*

Domingo a Nai me mandou uma mensagem dizendo que havia encontrado a música de ADD, querem saber qual é? Ed Sheeran 'Photograph". Ouço gritinhos por aí? A música é linda e o capítulo foi traduzido ao som dela.

Beijinhos,

Dé.


	12. Chapter 12

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_y yo solo hago la traducción_

Apenas Dez Dias

_Nono Dia_

_Terminei de colocar a última carga de roupa na máquina de lavar, Carlisle, Esme, minha mãe e Phil viriam passar o 4 de julho com a gente._

_Não sei onde iríamos acomodar todos eles no apartamento, mas estávamos fazendo tudo o que estava ao nosso alcance._

_"Nunca entendi por que as mulheres tem tanta roupa." Olhei bem nos olhos do meu namorado, fazia quase um ano e sete meses que estávamos morando juntos. Nós sofremos com nossas discussões típicas de casal, levante o assento do vaso sanitário ou que eu ajuntasse o cabelo no que caia no Box do banheiro, mas nunca íamos dormir brigados._

_Motivo pelo qual o segundo quarto do apartamento nunca foi usado._

_Caminhei até ele enlaçando meus braços em volta de sua cintura e fiquei na ponta dos pés para alcançar seus lábios. "Nunca entendi porque você deixa as meias dentro dos sapatos, mas eu não fico reclamando."_

_"Simples, é mais fácil para quando eu usá-los novamente", ele me deu um sorriso de lado "Todas as suas coisas estão em seu novo closet, incluindo suas calcinhas e seus vibradores." Eu dei um tapa em seu braço fortemente._

_"Você que me deu esse aparelho."_

_"Você não se queixou quando usamos." Eu senti o sangue aglomerando em meu rosto "Amo quando você fica vermelha." Ele me levantou e encaixou-me em sua cintura, imediatamente meus braços e pernas o rodearam. "Algumas vez já fizemos na máquina de lavar?" Ele chupou um dos meus peitos através da camisa e um entrecortado 'não' saiu da minha garganta ao mesmo tempo em que a campainha tocou. "Maldição... não sei como vamos passar uma semana com eles aqui..."_

_"Se ajeita, eu não quero que o Phil te mate" Eu desci da máquina de lavar e fui em direção à porta "Arruma isso." Eu disse apontando para sua óbvia ereção. _

_"Nem que eles não soubessem que fazemos, moramos juntos há um ano e sete meses, somos namorados há mais de dois anos!" Ele gritou a última parte, mas eu o ignorei. Quando abri a porta minha mãe e Esme me olhavam com um sorriso._

_"A Máquina de lavar está ligada, desculpa por fazer vocês esperarem." Eu sorri. "Onde estão Carlisle e Phil?"_

_"Eles estão pegando as malas, onde está Edward?" Esme perguntou depois de me abraçar._

_Meu namorado decidiu aparecer nesse momento, sem camisa e seu cabelo estava uma bagunça que gritava, 'vocês são inconvenientes', não pude evitar olhar para a protuberância em suas calças. Ele abraçou a mamãe e Esme, e depois foi para o quarto e eu decidi ir pegar algo na cozinha._

_Eu não fiquei surpresa com o fato delas me seguirem. O resto da conversa foi um interrogatório para saber se eu estava me cuidando e tomando anticoncepcional. Foi horrível, mas o jantar foi absolutamente pior. Phil sutilmente fez questão de lembrar Edward que para efeitos técnicos era o meu pai, Carlisle e Esme falaram dos benefícios do casamento._

_Edward e eu tínhamos conversado um par de vezes, mas ainda me faltavam dois anos de faculdade e Edward ainda tinha um longo ano pela frente._

_Um mês após a visita de nossos pais tudo mudou. Edward estava frio e distante. Não fazíamos sexo há quase duas ou três semanas, não nos falávamos, tínhamos discutido mais nesse último mês, do que em um ano e sete meses que estávamos moramos juntos. Era segunda-feira de manhã, e eu estava muito nervosa por conta de uma prova de anatomia e Edward ficou bravo por não encontrar suas meias em seu tênis e eu simplesmente explodi._

_Nesse dia tivemos a nossa primeira grande briga como um casal e por besteira, eu fiz a minha prova de anatomia e fui completamente mal, estava mal-humorada e encontrei Edward encostado com cara de grinch em seu último presente de Natal, um Volvo prata, mas não aliviou a tensão._

_*Grinch: Personagem popular natalino criado nos Estados Unidos._

_Eu me inscrevi para a aula de voleibol como matéria extra, mas hoje sentia vontade de fazer tudo, menos de ir para o ginásio do campus, mas era melhor do que ir para casa com um namorado irritado._

_"Você pode ir, eu vou pegar o metrô."_

_"Bella precisamos conversar." Oh sim, aí começava tudo._

_"Assim que eu chegar em casa, agora não."_

_"Bella..."_

_"Eu disse que agora não!" Nunca levantei a voz para Edward, nos olhamos firmemente por alguns segundos, antes de eu começar a correr em direção ao ginásio, sentia os passos de Edward atrás de mim, enquanto ele gritava meu nome, mas eu não parei até bater nas portas do ginásio e ficar completamente petrificada._

_As palavras 'Isabella Swan quer se casar comigo?', estavam no alto da quadra de vôlei, sobre as meninas._

_Isto era completamente maluco... "Me perdoa se eu andei estranho ou chato, não sou muito bom com propostas" Ele sorriu nervoso, e quando me virei, o ginásio estava cheio de balões, minhas companheiras de equipe estavam aplaudindo e acho que até tive um vislumbre de Carlisle, Esme e minha mãe. "Não me faça repetir isso e sim, eu sei que isso estará entre as dez piores propostas de casamento."_

_"Eu te amo." O beijei._

_"Eu te amo, me perdoe por ser tão idiota." Eu não o deixei falar e voltei a beijá-lo._

_*****ADD*****_

"Parada aí Swan!" Eu escutei Allan me chamar, eu tinha acabado de sair do meu turno e tive uma longa reunião com Peter. Esses dias que pedi a Edward que me encontrasse, fez com que eu encontrasse a mim mesma. Eu amava isto, mas deixei muitos sonhos para chegar até aqui, já era hora de retomá-los, de recuperar tudo o que perdi. "Isabella!"

Parei na metade do corredor e esperei que meu amigo se aproximasse de mim.

"Eu me encontrei com Peter saindo do departamento de Recursos Humanos, por que diabos você está fazendo isso?"

"É minha decisão."

"É uma estupidez!" Ele levantou a voz. "É o posto da sua vida!" Ele agarrou meus braços.

"Allan, agradeço por sua amizade. O hospital me tirou tantas coisas que eu simplesmente quero lutar."

"Então é isso? Não seja estúpida Bella."

"Allan eu sei que você aprendeu a gostar de mim e eu aprecio o que você fez por mim, seu apoio foi excelente. Eu não estou fazendo isso por ele. Estou fazendo por mim."

"Eu gosto de você Bella Swan, eu realmente gosto muito de você."

"Você não gostava só de loiras?"

"Um homem pode mudar." Ele deu de ombros.

"Eu tenho que ir..."

"Jantar na sua casa esta noite?"

"Tanto faz. Você vai ou não?" Eu ri divertida.

"Claro que sim. Eu irei recolher os pedaços do seu coração baby." Dei tchau com a minha mão e saí do hospital. Eu vou buscar a minha felicidade, eu mereço isso e muito mais.

Andei pelos corredores da Universidade de Boston, tinha poucos alunos devido aos feriados de fim de ano, mas ainda assim o reitor da faculdade só me permitiu usar o ginásio por meia hora.

Parei no meio da quadra de vôlei e olhei para as arquibancadas Edward já estava lá, sentado na primeira fila.

"Você está atrasada", ele disse caminhando em minha direção. "Esta não é a Universidade de Nova York." Ele parou alguns passos antes de chegar a mim.

"Achei que você não tivesse tempo para voar até Nova York."

"Todo ginásio universitário me lembra da pior proposta de casamento da história."

"Para mim, foi perfeita." Edward levou os dedos em meu queixo, levantando meu olhar.

"Você realmente acha isso?" Eu concordei.

"Naquele momento eu te amava, então não sabia como eu poderia viver sem você. Se falassem de amor o seu rosto aparecia em meus pensamentos."

"Me amava? Isso quer dizer que..."

"Não quer dizer nada Edward, não coloque palavras que eu nunca disse na minha boca, uma pessoa não ama ou odeia com tanta frequência."

"Pelo menos você não me odeia." Ele suspirou, mas eu me limitei a ficar calada. "Lamento muito que chegamos a isso."

"Eu também lamento.".

"Sabe?" Ele me interrompeu. "Eu estava tão nervoso, queria que fosse perfeito. Eu tinha o anel, mas queria que fosse algo memorável, e eu sei que foi um fracasso, embora você sempre diga que não foi. Nunca amarei ninguém como eu te amei, Bella Swan."

Não chore, seja forte, seja forte.

"Amanhã entregarei seus papéis..."

"Se você precisar de mais tempo..."

"Amanhã." Tentei sorrir, mas não sei se consegui. "Acho que devemos ir embora." Eu disse e me virei para sair.

"Bella?" Edward caminhou até onde eu estava. "Você me dá um abraço?" Estendi as mãos em sua direção e o abracei com força, acariciando suas costas como se fosse a última vez. Edward acariciou meu cabelo e eu senti várias vezes sua respiração nele, enquanto seus lábios pressionavam o meu couro cabeludo.

Eu não sei quanto tempo ficamos assim, abraçado como se a tempestade que desabou sobre nós não existisse. Fechei os olhos e guardei este momento nas minhas memórias antes de me afastar.

"Devemos ir embora." Edward assentiu com a cabeça e me acompanhou até chegar ao meu carro. Eu dirigi lentamente enquanto o via encostado em sua Mercedes.

* * *

_**N.B. **_**Apesar de não parecer, esse capítulo traz uma coisa muito importante - uma decisão. Bella parece estar tomando as rédeas de sua vida de volta. Espero agora ver Edward de arrepender e sofrer. Sou má. Hahahaha.**

N.T. Mais chorei do que outra coisa traduzindo esse capítulo. *respira*  
Acho que chegou a hora que estávamos esperando, mas eu me coloco no lugar dela e sofro junto. Sei que não é uma decisão fácil, mas a sensação de liberdade que temos, quando deixamos um amor ir, é indescritível.

Beijinhos,

Dé.


	13. Chapter 13

_Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_e eu faço a tradução._

_Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a_**_Aryam Shields Masen_**_y yo solo hago la traducción_

**Apenas Dez Dias**

_**Décimo Dia**_

_Depois de 12 anos como conhecidos, 48 meses de namoro e 566 dias de noivado, o grande dia finalmente havia chagado._

_Minha mãe e Esme enlouqueceram com as flores, comida, Buffet, igreja e outras coisas, muito mais do que com a palavra 'casamento'._

_Mas tudo valeu a pena, o vestido, a organização, absolutamente tudo. Me olhei no espelho, sorrindo por me ver tão radiante, eu podia sentir a felicidade escapando pelos meus poros. Em poucas horas eu me tornaria Isabella Masen e seria até o final dos meus dias._

_"Isabella, minha filha está na hora." Minha mãe disse ao abrir a porta._

_"Edward?" Eu não tinha visto ele desde o dia anterior. Eu precisava de seus beijos, precisava vê-lo._

_"Esme e Edward já foram bebê." Mamãe colocou a coroa com o véu em minha cabeça. "Seu pai ficaria muito feliz em ver o que você se tornou Bella, uma médica pediatra que se casará com um homem bom... eu vou chorar." Abracei minha mãe. "Você está pronta pequena?" Concordei, eu estava mais do que pronta para unir a minha vida para sempre com a de Edward Anthony Masen Platt._

_*****ADD*****_

Suspirei pesadamente vendo o quarto iluminado pelos raios de sol, não sei ao certo em qual momento eu deixei de chorar. Não que importe de alguma forma.

Edward veio em casa ontem à noite e encontrou Allan e eu terminando de jantar. Embora Allan o tivesse convidado para compartilhar a mesa conosco, ele foi sarcástico e hostil, por um momento pensei ter visto uma pitada de tristeza em seu rosto, enquanto ele pegava em nosso closet algumas coisas que havia deixado. No final não levou nada, jogou as coisas no chão e saiu tão rápido quanto havia entrado no apartamento.

Eu quebrei e Allan pegou os pedaços do meu coração e os colou com band aid.

Eu peguei meu celular no criado mudo e olhei para a imagem na tela.

Doía, mas eu não podia ficar a minha vida toda atrás dele, os dez dias passaram e, apesar de sua atitude ter mudado comigo, em nenhum momento ele disse que tentaria salvar nosso casamento.

"Bom dia!" Eu olhei para Allan que abria a porta com uma bandeja na mão livre. "Está se sentindo melhor? Ligou para o idiota?"

Neguei. "Não vou ligar, ele deve estar pensando alguma estupidez. Pensei que você tivesse ido para sua casa."

"Eu não queria deixá-la sozinha" Ele caminhou para se sentar ao meu lado na cama. "Sabe? Eu estive pensando em tirar umas férias, se você desistir de seus planos podemos ir para uma ilha no Caribe."

"Eu vou lutar pela minha felicidade Allan, não tenho nenhum outro plano além desse. Farei o impossível para recuperar o que perdi."

"Você é uma idiota, mas ainda tem que comer. Eu tenho que ir." Ele se levantou da cama. "Vejo você mais tarde?" Eu concordei.

Eu comi rapidamente depois de ter passado o que pareceram horas na banheira, peguei o telefone sentindo um vazio dentro de mim, os minutos passavam e eu não tinha notícias de Edward.

Tentei ligar duas vezes, mas as chamadas, como na noite passada foram para a caixa de mensagem, então decidi deixar um texto com o local aonde iríamos nos encontrar e o horário exato. Eu tinha muitas coisas para fazer e meu tempo estava se esgotando.

Estacionei meu Bentley a uma quadra da Catedral de Santa Cruz localizada no centro de South End. Flores. Lembrar-me das flores, dos convidados e de tudo mais, me fez estremecer um pouco. Eu precisava de Edward, eu amava Edward. Eu neguei com a cabeça, se você ama alguém, deixe-o ir... Não é isso que diz o velho ditado?

Eu podia ver Edward esperando na entrada principal e sorri lembrando-me dele neste mesmo lugar há quatro anos, quando ele me esperava não com o mesmo intuito de hoje. Toquei o envelope marrom que estava ao meu lado e criei coragem para o que estava por vir.

Coragem Bella... Você não irá desistir, é a sua felicidade.

Desci do carro e caminhei lentamente até a escadaria, eu me esforcei para parecer bem. Escovei meu cabelo e coloquei um vestido curto de cor marfim e meus Manolo da mesma cor. Edward estava com uma calça preta e camisa branca tinha grandes bolsas escuras debaixo de seus olhos, e eu resisti à vontade de acariciá-lo e segui em frente entrando na catedral.

Havia um ou outro paroquiano dentro dela, senti os passos de Edward atrás de mim até que chegamos ao altar em frente ao Cristo crucificado.

"Por que você quis vir aqui?" Edward sussurrou. Eu estava com medo de que ao abrir minha boca eu fosse chorar, mas não foi assim.

"Você se lembra daquele dia?" Devolvi a pergunta sem olhar para ele.

"Eu nunca esquecerei esse dia. Minha mãe não me deixou vê-la por 12 horas e, em seguida, eu tive que vir esperar aqui, o que me pareceu completamente estúpido, já que você vivia há dois anos comigo e eu estava ficando louco sem você."

"Naquela noite eu não dormi, você me fez muita falta na cama.

"Você também me fez falta muitas noites Bella." Nenhum dos dois disse nada, mas a mão de Edward apertou levemente a minha. "O que eu vi ontem à noite..."

"Nada aconteceu ontem à noite, nós te convidamos para jantar e você recusou."

"Você... Você gosta dele Bella? Você se sente atraída por ele? Faz muito tempo desde que eu te vi sorrir daquele jeito." Sua voz era suave e triste.

Eu me virei para observar o único homem que eu amei em toda a minha vida "Obrigada Edward." Ele me encarou ao perceber que eu não respondi sua pergunta. "Você me ensinou o belo e o feio, o bom e o mau de amar."

"Bella não me agradeça por te amar... Nunca. Você foi e sempre será a coisa mais importante que aconteceu na minha vida e se você..." eu tirei o envelope da minha bolsa e estendi a ele. "Bella... Eu preciso saber se manteremos contato, eu preciso saber que você tem consciência de que pode contar comigo para qualquer coisa que precisar." Ele disse pegando o envelope. "Sempre que precisar, eu estarei aqui."

Edward fala que me ama, diga que você não quer que isso... Por favor, não, não me afaste de você.

"Eu tenho que ir Edward." Eu estendi meus braços dando-lhe um forte abraço antes de desmoronar.

"Bella? Não vá ainda." Edward me abraçou mais forte, com desespero. "Bella, por favor, diga que contará comigo e irá me procurar se precisar de alguma coisa ou... Você se apaixonou por ele?"

"Você foi..." Engoli a saliva para desatar o nó em minha garganta. "Você foi meu primeiro amigo, meu primeiro namorado, meu primeiro beijo, meu primeiro homem, o meu único marido..." Ele tentou falar, mas eu continuei. "Você sabe por que eu escolhi este lugar como o último?"

"Por favor, não continue." Sua voz era triste.

"Porque aqui eu comecei a ser sua esposa, era justo que terminássemos aqui. Você não acha?"

"Bella..."

"Allan é apenas um grande amigo Edward, apenas isso." Eu o senti relaxar em meus braços.

"Você poderá me perdoar algum dia Bella?" Eu não disse nada e ele intensificou seu abraço. "Eu sinto muito." Eu sabia que ele estava chorando. Eu ainda consegui me conter.

"Eu tenho que ir." Eu disse saindo de seu abraço, segurando suas mãos uma vez mais sem olhá-lo nos olhos para mendigar, para não me humilhar. O nó se formou em minha garganta e eu respirei lentamente antes de soltá-lo e saí da catedral. Meu peito doía, estava com o coração partido, se ele só tivesse dito "eu te amo", eu poderia ter mandado minha determinação ao inferno e continuaria sendo a mesma Bella Masen de antes. Mas não, era hora de pensar e viver por mim.

Entrei no carro e me obriguei a não chorar ainda, a não desmoronar. Eu tinha que ser forte.

Eu nunca culpei Edward por ter largado meus sonhos. Ele nunca me pediu nada. Eu fui a que decidiu estudar medicina para passarmos mais tempo juntos, a única que decidiu voltar para Boston, fui eu que me tornei uma extensão de Edward Masen.

Eu enviei os papéis originais do divorcio para Aro no início da manhã e eu tinha certeza de que, desta vez, ele já teria usado e abusado de toda sua influência na corte. Parei o carro só para ver o homem que em tão poucos dias, havia ganhado o meu carinho e amizade.

O abraço de Allan foi o detonador final na minha força de vontade. Por vários segundos eu chorei a minha perda, chorei o meu amor, eu deixei a outra metade da minha vida naquela igreja.

"Tem certeza que deseja fazer isso Bella?" Eu concordei.

Era hora de começar de novo com a metade da vida que me restava, porque Edward ficou com a minha outra metade.

* * *

N/T. Acho que todas nós estamos com Bella nessa, não é? Acho que estou ouvindo alguns 'ATÉ QUE ENFIM!'

Espero que vocês tenham gostado e até sexta postarei o último capítulo. **KAMIMURA** teremos um POV dele no próximo.

Beijinhos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Os personagens são propriedades de Stephenie Meyer, a história pertence à Aryam Shields Masen e eu faço a tradução**

**Los personajes son propiedad de Stephenie Meyer, la história pertenece a Aryam Shields**

**Masen y yo solo hago la traducción**

Apenas Dez Dias

Peguei meu celular na mesinha de centro e olhei a tela para ver quem estava me ligando, 'Renata'. Eu respirei fundo, era a sexta ligação dela no dia. Eu falei com Patrick, meu chefe, há uma semana. Eu precisava de alguns dias para pensar, assim que estes últimos cinco dias foram gastos trancado no meu quarto de hotel, bebendo cerveja, comendo pizza e assistindo futebol, exatamente como as minhas últimas férias, só faltava alguma coisa, ou melhor, alguém... Bella, Bella ao meu lado perguntando sobre qualquer passe na quadra. O telefone tocou e como as últimas seis vezes, foi direto para a caixa de mensagens.

Eu sabia que meu casamento com Bella estava mal, se nos víssemos duas vezes dos sete dias da semana era muito, mas à noite quando me deitava na cama para dormir, seu cheiro sempre estava em meus cobertores, e isso de alguma forma amenizava a saudade. Mas há dois meses ela havia chegado, a doutora Volterra. Ela era linda e tinha belas pernas torneadas, um corpo perfeito que não precisava invejar o de nenhuma rainha da beleza, os olhos azuis cintilantes e cheios de vida, com o cabelo longo preto e brilhante, os seios redondos e empinados e uma bunda...

Jasper e eu apostávamos que foi feita pelo homem e não por exercícios. Ela era simplesmente linda. E eu tinha 26 anos e uma esposa ausente. As conversas de corredor tornaram-se de cafeteria, chegar ao apartamento sem Bella só me irritava ainda mais, então eu preferia ficar tomando café com minha muito atraente companheira de trabalho. Logo me dei conta que estava gostando muito mais de Renata do que eu poderia imaginar.

Eu não queria enganar Bella, mas a nossa relação era inexistente e eu precisava de muito mais do que um _'Olá amor__'_ na parte da manhã, quando eu estava saindo, ou um '_Sinto muito Edward, estamos com a equipe desfalcada__'_, quando ela chegava em casa.

Eu precisava da minha esposa.

Tentei falar com ela, eu disse que precisávamos conversar e ela me disse que tinha um plantão duplo. E essa foi à gota d'agua que faltava para transbordar o copo. Peguei minhas coisas e saí de casa. Durante uma semana eu pensei no que fazer. Isabella não me ligou além do primeiro dia em que sai de casa, foi quando notei que o nosso casamento já não tinha importância. Fui me aconselhar com um dos advogados amigos de meu pai e fui orientado a tentar um divórcio amigável, mas eu queria o divórcio? Naquela noite, fui a um bar nas proximidades do hospital e depois de algumas bebidas, Renata se sentou ao meu lado, antes de deixa-la em sua casa, eu a beijei. Eu gostava dela mais do que pensava e não queria machucar Bella, então eu fiz o que acreditava ser correto.

Olhei o envelope marrom no meu criado mudo, eu sabia que tinha que levar os papéis para Aro, mas algo dentro de mim não me deixava. Será que era realmente a coisa certa a se fazer? Por que o fato da Bella não ligar me machucava? Porque me sinto tão mal sabendo que a fracassada imitação de Thor estava atrás de tudo isso? Por que eu não atendo as ligações de Renata se Bella assinou os papéis e agora estou livre?

Levei a cerveja à minha boca. Apenas dez dias ela disse, apenas me dê dez dias ela me pediu, e eu concordei porque era o mínimo que ela merecia. Todos os dias ela recordava de algum momento nosso. Nos cinco primeiros dias me mostrei inflexível, tinha tomado uma decisão e tinha que mantê-la, fui duro, frio e cruel, mas a cada gesto de dor, cada palavra quebrada que saia de sua boca me matava por dentro. Cada abraço me fazia lembrar o quão bem ela se encaixava em meus braços, ela era pequena, frágil e delicada.

Renata se tornou uma conquista, enquanto Bella me dava lembranças. Renata me dava aventuras, mas à medida que passava os dias com Bella, ela deixou de ser importante e no último dia, quando Bella me entregou os papéis eu passei cinco minutos debatendo comigo mesmo antes de chegar a uma conclusão final. Não queria perder a minha esposa... Saí para encontra-la, corri pela catedral, mas não a encontrei, liguei em seu telefone, mas caía na caixa de mensagens uma e outra vez. Fui para o apartamento, mas ela não estava lá.

Esperei e ela nunca apareceu e na minha cabeça eu só conseguia pensar em uma coisa, eu a perdi. Ela concordou em assinar os papéis e ficou com aquele idiota do Allan. Então, não tentei mais encontrá-la, conhecia Bella demais para entender suas ações. Ela não queria saber de mim e eu não poderia culpá-la... Eu era o único culpado por isso. De maneira estúpida pensei que estava fazendo a coisa certa, Bella não seria enganada, Renata não seria a outra e eu não estaria mais sozinho.

Egoísta... sim, bastardo... O maior de todos!

Mas, agora, sentado na minha cama olhando para o envelope marrom só consigo pensar em uma coisa, o que você está fazendo Bella? E senti um vazio enorme dentro de mim ao pensar que o loiro com cara de Ken estava com ela. Mais uma vez o telefone tocou na minha mão, estava disposto a mandar a Renata para o inferno, porque as pessoas não entendem que quando você não atende as ligações, é porque NÃO quer conversar.

Mas não era o nome de Renata que aparecia na tela.

"Aro..."

"Edward meu filho, tenho uma excelente notícia."

"Diga..."

"Entrei em contato com minhas conexões, não foi fácil, mas eu tenho que dizer que a colaboração de Isabella tornou tudo mais fácil, o juiz Sinclair irá recebê-los em duas horas."

"O Quê?" Perguntei exaltado. "O que você quer dizer? O que significa isso? Como Isabella colaborou?"

"Com a assinatura dos papéis, menino." Como no inferno Aro sabia da assinatura? Eu não tinha contado a ninguém. "O fato de ela ter enviado os papéis para o meu escritório, facilitou muito as coisas."

"Bella fez o quê?"

"Pelo amor de Deus Edward! O que você está bebendo?" Ele disse frustrado. "Nos vemos daqui a uma hora e meia no fórum." Aro desligou deixando-me mais confuso do que antes.

O que você fez Bella? O que você fez?

Duas batidas na porta me fizeram levantar a cabeça pensando que talvez fosse a minha esposa lá fora.

"Eddie..." A voz de Renata se ouvia do outro lado. "Edward há uma semana você está trancado aí dentro, eu realmente estou preocupada meu bem." Eu fechei os olhos com força antes de me levantar para atender a porta.

"Oi!" Renata me abraçou. "Eu estava preocupada com você." Pegou meu rosto com as mãos pronta para me beijar, e eu me afastei. "Aconteceu alguma coisa?"

"É Bella..."

"É por isso que eu vim, passaram os dez dias que ela pediu, e você simplesmente desapareceu. Sua mulherzinha assinou os papéis?" Ela parecia ansiosa como se tivesse acabado de comer meio quilo de açúcar.

"O que te importa?" As palavras saíram da minha boca sem pensar. "Eu não sei o que diabos está acontecendo, mas você tem que ir Renata."

"O que?"

"Saia." Peguei o envelope marrom e tirei os papéis. Para minha surpresa eram cópias, os originais estavam com Aro.

Deixei meu corpo cair na cama, meus olhos ardiam e eu sentia uma pressão no peito que me impedia de respirar normalmente. Minha decisão não poderia estar correta, se doía tanto.

"Edward?"

"Me deixa sozinho..."

"Mas bebê..."

"Me deixa sozinho caralho!" Eu gritei perdendo as estribeiras, eu não conseguia respirar. Peguei meus sapatos e tirei as meias de dentro deles e rapidamente as vesti. Eu precisava falar com Bella. Estes dez dias me fizeram recordar de coisas que eu nem conseguia imaginar que existiram e que me fizeram amar Isabella. Eu era muito jovem e tinha uma ideia inocente de amor.

Tínhamos que parar com isso, poderíamos tentar terapias de casal, poderíamos ter o tempo que ela propôs, deixaríamos de lado essa idiotice de divórcio.

"Edward?" Olhei para Renata parada em um canto do meu quarto. Ela ainda não foi embora? "O que você está fazendo? Aonde você vai?"

"Renata..." Suspirei frustrado "Eu tenho que ir encontrar Bella."

"É por causa do divórcio?"

"Sim, é por isso, eu tenho que ir." Eu saí da sala, pressionei o botão do elevador me sentindo mal comigo mesmo, inclusive mal por sair sem dizer nada a Renata, mas que diabos ia dizer?

"Edward?" Eu girei para olhar Renata "Você não irá se divorciar, não é mesmo?"

"Sinto muito." Eu estava me aproximando dela, quando notei suas lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto e naquele momento eu me senti como um babaca, eu fiz Renata e Bella chorarem e talvez eu não merecesse nenhuma das duas. "Eu quero parar com isso."

"Você é um imaturo e moleque." Ela disse raivosa. "Falta você crescer Edward Masen, você ainda é um garoto que não sabe o que quer."

"Você está enganada... Eu amo minha esposa." O elevador chegou e eu me virei para entrar, enquanto as portas se fecharam, eu vi os olhos de Renata, ela me olhava furiosa, enquanto o meu olhar tentava transmitir um pedido de desculpas. Porque eu realmente sentia muito. Dirigi o mais rápido que pude para o tribunal, Aro estava lá quando estacionei o carro.

"Bella?" Eu perguntei buscando-a com meu olhar.

"Ela ainda não chegou, filho esta é uma audiência amigável, Bella assinou os documentos e você também, assim que os dois concordam com o término do casamento."

"Aro..."

"Ouça-me Edward, quando o juiz perguntar..."

"Eu preciso ver Bella." Um segurança se aproximou de nós.

"Me parece que Bella já está lá dentro, vamos?" Aro disse pegando meu braço.

"Aro Espere!" Meu advogado me olhou por alguns minutos "Eu preciso falar com Bella alguns segundos, só por alguns segundos... por favor!"

Aro concordou balançando a cabeça, abrimos as portas do escritório do juiz Sinclair, mas não era Bella que estava lá.

"Doutor Volturi, este é o Dr. Smith, o representante legal da Sra. Isabella Swan."

"O que? Não!" Eu disse gritando. "Onde Bella está?" O Juiz Sinclair, Aro e o advogado de Bella me olhavam furiosos. "Preciso saber onde Isabella está." Eu falei olhando para o advogado de Bella.

"Sra. Swan me deu plenos poderes para representá-la neste processo de divórcio, ela não quer receber nada que não seja legal ou justo, por ter sido casada durante quatro anos com o Sr. Edward Anthony Masen."

"Eu preciso sair daqui." Passei minhas mãos pelo meu cabelo, antes de olhar para o juiz "Senhor Meritíssimo, eu não quero me divorciar." Aro parecia aturdido.

"Edward o que você está..."

"Cale a boca Aro!" Caminhei até onde o juiz estava, "Eu fui um homem de muitos enganos, enganos estes que estou descobrindo recentemente, e antes dar continuidade no processo eu gostaria de falar com a minha esposa por alguns minutos."

"Sr. Masen, a Sra. Isabella Swan assinou os documentos finais do divórcio, exigiu o que é seu por direito e de acordo com as leis deve ser cinqüenta por cento dos bens adquiridos no casamento, o único bem adquirido é um apartamento em Watertown."

"Eu não posso mais ficar aqui." Eu corri em direção ao meu carro, Bella não estava no apartamento, não respondia às minhas ligações e solicitou dispensa no hospital, mas tinha certeza, assim como me chamo Edward Masen que o imitador barato de Thor, sabia onde ela estava... Estacionei o carro próximo à entrada, justo no momento em que o imbecil saía pelas portas de correr e em seu braço estava uma pequena loira que eu tinha visto algumas vezes, quando vinha ver Bella.

"Onde ela está?" O idiota me olhou atordoado por alguns minutos antes de se separar da loira e me provocar. Não pensei, eu agi e levei meu punho direto para seu queixo, ele se esquivou do golpe rapidamente e não percebi quando seu punho acertou diretamente o meu estômago.

"Deus como é bom!" Ele gritou dando pulos em sua posição. "Vem de novo Masen, eu me segurei por dez malditos dias, porque ela estava aqui, mas você é o primeiro na lista para eu ensinar a maneira que se trata uma mulher como Bella."

Ele me mostrou os punhos em posição prontos para me bater caso eu o atacasse novamente. A raiva tomou conta do meu corpo e eu parti para cima dele. "O que você sabe sobre ela?" Eu gritei. "O que você sabe a meu respeito? O que você sabe sobre nosso casamento?"

"Sei que ela deixou seus sonhos para trás para seguir você, para te fazer feliz, para alcançar a felicidade com o homem que ela amava." Ele me bateu no rosto, novamente eu parti para cima dele e rolamos pelo chão, batendo um no outro e acertando onde menos esperávamos. Dois seguranças nos separaram, meu olho esquerdo estava doendo, eu sabia que tinha sangue do lado da minha sobrancelha e isso sem contar os golpes ao cair no chão, felizmente, o idiota estava pior do que eu. Ele tinha um ferimento na testa e cuspiu sangue quando um dos seguranças o afastou de mim.

"Onde ela está?" Eu gritei me remexendo nos braços do guarda.

"NÃO te direi nunca idiota. Você permitiu que ela saísse da sua vida. Permita que ela seja feliz! Ele também se remexia tentando escapar dos braços do segurança."

"Vou perguntar pela ultima vez. Onde diabos está minha esposa?"

"Sua esposa..." Ele riu na minha cara. "Então agora ela é a porra da sua esposa. Depois de deixá-la se consumir, humilhar e se quebrar por você... NÃO, você não merece saber onde ela está e felizmente longe o suficiente de sua maldita cara."

"O que está acontecendo aqui, Dr. McRyan?" Gritou um homem de cabelos grisalhos. "Você é o marido de Bella Swan?" Olhei para o homem e assenti com a cabeça. "Jane leve o Sr. para a sala de suturas... Allan... " Ele olhou para o idiota "Você e eu conversaremos mais tarde... Aqui não aconteceu nada! Voltem aos seus trabalhos agora!" Eu nem se quer tinha percebido que tinha um aglomerado de pessoas assistindo.

Um residente suturou a minha ferida na sobrancelha e me deu um analgésico, o homem de cabelos grisalhos ainda estava na minha frente, me observando enquanto o menino limpava minhas feridas. Quando estava quase terminado, ele se apresentou "Peter Goenara, eu era o chefe da Isabella."

"Eu só quero saber onde ela está." Eu disse olhando para o homem a minha frente "Por favor, se você sabe onde ela está eu te imploro..."

"Estranho que em quase três anos, nunca nos vimos, embora eu saiba perfeitamente bem quem você é. Você trabalha com Harold Thomas, não é?" Eu concordei "Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre você e Bella, mas ela e Allan se tornaram grandes amigos e eu sei que quando seu casamento terminou, ela estava bastante abalada." Ele tirou um envelope do bolso do jaleco "Ela pediu que eu lhe entregasse."

Comecei a ler com cuidado suas palavras, seu sentimento, sua dor, e lágrimas grossas rolaram pelo meu rosto.

Eu não fazia ideia do que ela tinha abandonado por mim, eu nunca agradeci sua submissão e entrega e agora já não valia mais nada. Eu não poderia fazer isso porque ela se foi...

***ADD***

Bella POV

A Escola Nacional Superior de Belas Artes de Paris era como se fosse minha segunda casa, há seis meses eu deixei metade da minha vida na América, recolhi os pedaços do meu coração e os juntei, na esperança de que o tempo e a distância me ajudaria a curá-lo. Uma semana depois que eu saí Boston o Dr. Smith enviou-me um e-mail dizendo que o processo de divórcio estava finalizado.

Naquele dia, eu pensei que iria morrer, mas eu ainda me mantive em pé, com a ferida aberta e sangrando toda vez que eu via um jovem casal segurando as mãos, ou via o cabelo cobre de qualquer pessoa, muitas coisas me lembravam de Edward.

Patrick e seu mau costume de deixar as meias dentro dos sapatos era o que mais me recordava.

Sorri quando o vi encostado em seu carro estacionado na frente da Instituição.

"Olá amore" Piscou um de seus olhos azuis em minha direção "Eu congelei a bunda, você pode fazer o favor de andar mais rápido." Sorri me jogando em seus braços.

"Você é um exagerado..." Dei um tapinha em seu braço e depois o beijei.

"E você me ama do mesmo jeito, além disso, está nevando... Novamente. Então se apresse para que eu possa levá-la ao encontro de seu único e verdadeiro amor."

"Você é uma louca descarada." Bati em seu braço. "Eu tenho plantão." Olhei em meu relógio "Em uma hora. Que tal tomarmos um café e nos aquecermos um pouquinho?" Foi sua vez de assentir. Patrick era um companheiro de quarto muito bonito, dividíamos as tarefas e por diversas vezes ele lavava minhas roupas e eu as dele. Por conta de seu trabalho passava muito tempo fora de Paris, muitas das minhas colegas morriam quando o viam. Ele era muito alto e loiro como seu irmão, com um corpo de matar qualquer uma e como atrativo adicional - o rosto da Calvin Klein em Paris... Uma ególatra completamente louca... Patrick era gay.

Depois de tomar café eu tive tempo suficiente para chegar ao hospital, agora minha vida estava mais ou menos completa. Eu não podia me enganar dizendo que levava uma vida plena, porque não é assim. Em um período sou pediatra e no outro estudo artes em uma das mais importantes escolas de artes do mundo, tenho um amigo à distância que me faz rir com suas últimas conquistas e um amigo ao meu lado que me faz sentir menos sozinha. Eu converso com minha mãe e Phil, faço exercícios e visito muitos lugares, quando posso, anseio pela chegada da primavera para finalmente ir aos Jardins de Luxemburgo. Mas continuo sentindo a falta de Edward quando anoitece, chorando por ele ter me deixado e despedaçando minha alma ferida toda vez que uma canção que nos marcou tocava na rádio, pelo menos agora eu consigo cantá-la sem me afogar em lágrimas e quando não conseguia os braços de Patrick estavam lá para mim.

Não posso dizer que superei... Acho que eu nunca deixarei de amá-lo. Edward era o meu tudo. Não digo que nunca voltarei a amar, simplesmente não me sinto totalmente pronta para esquecê-lo completamente. Ainda carrego minha aliança na corrente que Edward me deu em nosso primeiro mês de namoro.

Nunca mais soube dele e, por vezes, sentia que era melhor assim.

"Dra. Swan" Me virei e vi a Dra. Fontaine caminhando em minha direção, tive uma pequena pausa e estava congelando, então decidi ir ao refeitório por um chocolate quente. Há uma semana estou fugindo da Dra. Fontaine, minha terapeuta.

"Dra. Fontaine, como tem passado?" Eu a cumprimentei fingindo inocência.

"Você tinha um horário comigo há uma semana Bella. Não é bom que você cancele nossos compromissos, nós tivemos progressos." Sim, eu aprendi a me amar, mas o amor por Edward permanecia tão intacto quanto quando eu o deixei na igreja.

"Eu sei, é que o meu dia complicou e..."

"Eu entendo, mas Garett não me disse se você agendou uma nova consulta para essa semana." Ela disse sorrindo... Sim, sim touché.

"Eu prometo que..." Fiquei olhando para o corredor e depois neguei com a cabeça.

"Tem algo errado Isabella?" Neguei novamente.

"Pensei ter visto alguém, ou melhor, o gorro de alguém, mas me enganei. Eu prometo falar com Garett e agendar uma consulta antes do final da semana, agora se você me der licença eu tenho ir." Ela assentiu e eu voltei para a área de atendimento. No corredor me encontrei com Paul, e conversamos sobre quão gelado estava sendo o inverno. Estamos em 14 de janeiro e ainda restam dois meses para que o frio vá embora. Quando voltei ao meu consultório, continuei atendendo os pequenos congestionados, com febres altas e secreções.

Mas isso também faz parte de mim.

Deixei o hospital quatro horas depois. Patrick tinha um casting e por isso eu tive que pegar um táxi para o nosso apartamento. As ruas estavam cobertas de neve e as pessoas corriam apressadas para se protegerem do frio. Eu gosto de caminhar pela neve enquanto ela cai na minha cabeça. Edward e eu passávamos horas caminhando pela neve quando podíamos.

"Bella?" Fechei os olhos ao ouvir sua voz, isso aconteceu comigo por diversas vezes no passado, mas nunca era ele. "Por favor, olhe para mim." Não pode ser Edward, ele não sabe onde estou, não tem porque saber. Suas mãos enluvadas tocaram as minhas também protegidas por grossas luvas de lã e a eletricidade que percorreu meu corpo quando ele me tocou foi notada imediatamente. Seu cheiro me derrubou com a força de uma manada de elefantes e no momento em que eu raciocinei, ele me levou em seus braços protegendo-me do frio e das memórias doloridas.

Dias e noites pensando neste momento, seções de terapia para eu me livrar de raiva e não me esconder atrás da dor, tudo na lata de lixo quando seu corpo pressionou junto ao meu, me dando esse abraço que eu ansiei noite após noite. Inspirei seu cheiro como um viciado enquanto minhas lágrimas caíam uma após a outra e Edward beijava meu cabelo. Não havia espaço para perguntas agora, tudo o que eu queria é me sentir completa.

.

.

Não sabia qual o motivo dele ter voltado, nem se me amava ou não. Mas a força de seu abraço, a forma como beijava meu cabelo e suas lágrimas silenciosas me fizeram lembrar o velho ditado que minha mãe disse quando eu dei a noticia do divórcio.

'Se você ama algo o deixe ir e se ele voltar para você, é porque sempre foi seu.'

Edward estava aqui e eu esperava que fosse para sempre...

* * *

**N/T.** Eu entendo que algumas de vocês querem me matar nesse momento, mas lembrem-se que eu somente sou responsável pela tradução e quando li ADD, implorei por Epílogo. Queria ver Bella sendo feliz e completa. Consegui o que queria? Talvez. haha **Ary** prometeu pensar sobre o assunto e inclusive me deu amostras de como será o futuro dos dois.

Peço desculpas pela demora em postar o capítulo final e espero que gostem.

Obrigada a todas que acompanharam e também pelos rw.

Nos veremos em breve ;)

Beijinhos

Dé


End file.
